Things You Never Know
by Moriyuki-chan
Summary: Gil X Alyss X Kevin Regnard  Am sucks at summary, chapter 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Yosh… minna_! Alyss TDoV kembali lagi! *datang tak diundang mode: on*

Setelah selesai membuat fic aneh tapi nyata bersama dengan _imouto_ Alyss, Alice..sekarang Alyss mau buat fic yang lebih serius alias no humor..*BGM: TEETT-TEET!*

Kali ini, Alyss mau bikin sesuatu yang lain yang ada di hatiku..sesuatu..#digaplok Syahrhino#

_Plus_, mungkin ini fic pertama Alyss yang multi-shot (selain two-shots)

Fic ini juga sekalian mau nyoba saran dari **Annasthacy Chashyme**-_senpai_, buat pairing selain Jalyss, hehehe *mulai berpaling dari Jack-sama* #dihajar fans Jack se-Andromeda#

Jadi kali ini, buat para Jalyss lovers, Alyss uman bisa bilang maaf karena kalian semua tidak akan menemukan pairing kita tercinta itu..*ngibrit sebelum dilempari telur busuk*

Cukup terinspirasi dengan kisah nyata, tapi sebaiknya tidak perlu diungkap siapa..  
>Alyss harap, para readers bisa menikmati fic ini..*bows*<p>

_Saa.._

_Hajimemashou, minna…_

**Warning(S):** OOC, OOT, Lebay, Drama-Queen mode: on, Alay, Misstypos dll.

**Disclaimer(S):** Pandora Hearts milik Mochijun-_sensei_ seorang! _Go_ Mochijun! *semangat '45*

**Things You Never Know**

**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi?_

_Ya..bermimpi untuk memiliki kisah cinta.._

_Seperti yang sering kau lihat di anime-anime favoritmu?_

_Di komik dan novel kesayanganmu?_

_Pernahkah kau berharap untuk merasakannya?_

_Inginkah kau memilikinya?_

"Kevin-_senpai_!"

Sebuah suara terdengar nyaring di tengah teriknya matahari pagi di Sablier membuat seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan warna mata yang tidak umum. Ya, warnanya merah gelap, segelap darah.

"Oh, kau, Lyss.."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kevin itu bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring sejak 30 menit terakhir. Ia merapikan bajunya dan membersihkannya dari rumpur-rumput yang menempel di baju seragam akademinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya gadis berambut _baby-blue_ yang dipanggil Alyss oleh Kevin. Tangannya yang mungil masih menggenggam tiga tumpuk buku tebal materi pembelajaran hari ini.

"Bersantai, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Kevin singkat. "Tumben sekali kau belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Belum, kelasku baru saja selesai.." jawab Alyss yang sekarang mulai kerepotan membuka map kulitnya. "Aku baru selesai membuat ini.." ia menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan sketsa gambar.

"Wow.." Kevin meraih lembaran itu sambil bersiul-siul kecil. "Kau benar-benar suka menggambar, yah.." komentarnya.

"Aku ingin meminta kritik dan saran darimu," kata Alyss polos sambil mengambil posisi di samping anak laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa tidak minta Charlotte-_senpai_ saja? Bukannya dia lebih mahir dariku?" tanya Kevin yang masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Hari ini dia tidak masuk.." jawab Alyss sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm.. begitu, yah.." Kevin hanya menjawab dengan suara kecil. "Menurutku bajunya sudah bagus, tapi proporsinya masih kurang pas.."

"Yah..kekuranganku memang di sana, kan?" Alyss tergelak sendiri. "Lagian, bukannya kau juga bermasalah dengan proporsi? Lotti-_senpai_ juga bilang sendiri, kan?" balas Alyss tak mau kalah.

"Yah…yah...terserah kau sajalah.." Kevin hanya memandang adik kelasnya dengan tatapan datar. Ia benar-benar sedang ingin bersantai dan kehadiran Alyss di sini membuatnya tidak bisa istirahat sama sekali.

"Hmm..begitu, yah…" Alyss hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sesekali sambil menelusuri gambar sketsa yang diserahkan oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya dentang lonceng sekolah yang terdengar. Tanpa sadar, Kevin memandangi Alyss dibalik rambut _baby-blue_nya yang terurai begitu saja. Pikirannya melayang ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, ketika Charlotte-_senpai _mengenalkan mereka berdua sebagai sesama _mangaka_.

Alyss Baskerville, seorang siswa baru di Pandora Gakuen yang baru saja masuk tahun ini. Ia berasal dari Sabrie, bersama dengan saudara kembarnya, Alice Baskerville. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Alyss adalah sosok yang sangat ramah dan ceria. Sosok yang sangat cerewet untuk seorang pendiam seperti Kevin, dan selalu terlihat bahagia di mana pun, kapan pun. Ia baru saja putus dari mantannya Jack Vessalius yang berada di Leveiyu. Yah.. Kevin tidak tahu banyak mengenai Jack, tetapi, dari yang ia dengar dari Alyss, ia tahu bahwa Jack bukanlah sosok yang layak mendapatkan orang yang baik seperti Alyss.

"_Senpai_?" suara Alyss membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu sedikit khawatir.

"Ah? Aku tidak apa-apa.." Kevin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh.._yokatta na_.." ujar gadis itu sambil menarik napas lega.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?" usul Kevin sambil meraih tas selempangnya yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

"Tentu..tidak masalah," Alyss menyusul dari belakang.

Kevin menyadari Alyss berjalan dengan irama yang lambat. Sekalipun begitu, matanya tak lepas dari gadis itu. Anehnya, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berjalan beriringan dengan adik kelasnya yang terkenal sangat ceria dan cerewet itu. Pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah keberatan berteman dengan Alyss. Baginya, semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Apalagi, Alyss tidak pernah merasa ketakutan dengan Kevin. Menurutnya, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk bagi Alyss untuk menjadi alasan mengapa ia mau berteman dengan Kevin.

"Bagaimana kabar Jack?" suara berat Kevin tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Alyss tersadar.

"Jack?" Alyss balik bertanya. "Hahaha… Aku tidak punya waktu untuk seseorang seperti dia, _Senpai_…" Alyss tergelak, sekalipun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasa sakit luar biasa.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil, Alyss sudah terbiasa dengan penderitaan batin. Hatinya sudah cukup kebal dengan semua jenis pengkhianatan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dan apa yang sudah dilakukan Jack terhadap dirinya bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sekalipun ia kerap kali menangis di tengah malam saat semuanya sudah terlelap, atau mendesah pelan ketika mengingat sosok Jack yang sudah 3 bulan menjadi seseorang yang spesial dalam kehidupannya. Semua itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari seorang Alyss Baskerville. Dan ia berjanji bahwa sekalipun ia terluka atau pun sakit, ia akan tetap tertawa dan tersenyum untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia tidak mau mereka mengasihaninya.

"Hmm.." Kevin hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda mengerti. "Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya," katanya dengan nada yang standard.

Alyss hanya tergelak kecil mendengarnya. Ia tahu itu hanyalah basa-basi semata. Dan dia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua basa-basi tidak berguna seperti itu. Jadi baginya, hal itu bukanlah masalah. Alyss mengangkat wajahnya dan menegadahkannya untuk merasakan terik matahari. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menyukai sinar matahari yang selama ini selalu menjadi musuh utama para gadis, apalagi ditemani terpaan angin kering di bulan Mei itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa kenapa?" tanya Alyss kebingungan.

"Bukankah biasanya gadis tidak suka wajahnya terkena matahari? Kau tidak pakai payung?" balas Kevin sambil menatap Alyss.

DEGG…

Alyss terkesiap mendengar jawabannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada laki-laki yang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Sungguh sebuah fenomena langka baginya. Ia tidak menyangka ada laki-laki yang peduli dengan kesehatan kulit seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan kulitnya sendiri!

"Hah.." Alyss hanya mendesah pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak pernah terlalu peduli tentang hal remeh-temeh begitu.."

Entah mengapa, ia merasa perasaan yang berbeda dengan ketika mendengar jawaban Kevin barusan. Ia merasa….hangat dan nyaman. Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung untuk menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi, yang pasti, ia merasa sangat lega karena..merasa bahwa ada orang yang mau peduli padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan saja?" usul Alyss yang langsung disetujui oleh seniornya tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Pandora Gakuen terkenal akan kelengkapannya. Bukan hanya buku-buku terbaru yang ada di sana, tetapi juga buku-buku langka dan tua masih tertata rapi di sana. Selain itu, tempat ini juga memiliki pemandangan yang indah ketika tirai jendela disibakkan. Para guru dan siswa dapat menikmati hamparan taman bunga yang indah yang menjadi taman belakang Pandora Gakuen. Tak heran bahwa perpustakaan Pandora Gakuen ini menjadi salah satu nilai tambah untuk para calon siswa yang masuk.

"Hey, Alyss!" sebuah suara menyapa Alyss, membuat kedua murid itu berbalik untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Oh, hai, Zwei!" Alyss balas menyapa sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah murid di ujung lorong rak buku yang menyapanya. Kevin hanya terdiam.

Untuk sesaat Kevin menyangka ia akan ditinggalkan oleh Alyss bersama dengan Zwei. Ia bukannya tidak mengenal Zwei, malah kalau bisa dibilang Kevin dan Zwei saling mengebal sejak mereka masih kecil. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka tidak seakrab dulu lagi. Tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset. Alyss sama sekali tidak melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Zwei lebih dari 'Hai'.

"Nah, ini adalah gambar yang masih belum bisa kutiru sampai saat ini," Alyss membuka sebuah halaman buku yang cukup tebal di depan Kevin. "padahal aku sudah meyukai gambar ini sejak aku masuk ke sini.." Alyss hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya―tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Hmm," Kevin hanya mengeluarkan suara dibalik bibirnya yang terkatup. "Pose ini memang cukup sulit untuk digambar." Komentarnya.

"Aku pernah mencoba menggambarnya dan hasilnya benar-benar mengerikan.." Alyss bergidik sambil mengusap lengannya.

Kevin memandangi sosok di depannya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada gadis bertubuh pendek itu. Pada dasarnya, ia cukup kagum melihat ketabahan Alyss ketika mengetahui bahwa Jack berselingkuh darinya. Dan.. Ia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Alyss yang tidak ia temukan dalam diri gadis lain yang pernah ia temui. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin gadis seperti Alyss mau menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak laki-lakinya sendiri sementara semua temannya ketakutan melihatnya. Di tambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia juga berteman dengan Gilbert Nightray membuatnya merasa gadis ini benar-benar…unik.

"ALYSS!"

Suara teriakan seorang gadis yang bergema di seluruh perpustakaan membuat Kevin tersadar dari dunianya dan melihat ke arah sosok gadis berambut brunette yang berteriak tadi. Gadis itu terlihat mirip dengan Alyss―kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap seperti kulit pohon oak yang berumur ratusan tahun. Tentu saja, tanpa perlu ditanya, Kevin tahu siapa gadis itu―Alice Baskerville, saudara kembar Alyss. Gadis itu sekarang berjalan ke arahnya untuk menemui saudara kembarnya.

"Alice, jangan berisik! Ini di perpustakaan!" Alyss berdesis pelan sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Arghh.. Sudahlah, yang penting kita pulang sekarang! Dari tadi aku sudah menarimu ke mana-mana, ternyata kau asyik berduaan dengan kekasihmu yang baru!" cerocos Alice seenaknya.

PESSSHHHH..

Kevin hanya terbelalak kecil ketika mendengar kata-kata Alice. Ia memandang ke arah Alyss dan ia kaget luar biasa mendapati raut wajah Alyss semerah kepiting rebus. Alice sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli, ia langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Alyss dan menyeretnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Alice! Jangan menyeretku! Ah.. _Senpai_, maafkan aku, aku pulang dulu.. Sampai ketemu besok.." Alyss menyempatkan diri untuk menyapanya di sela-sela acara 'penyeretan' adik kembarnya itu.

"Ah, ya.. Sampai ketemu besok.." Kevin hanya menjawab dengan suara yang kecil.

Gadis itu menghilang di ujung pintu masuk perpustakaan bersama dengan kembarannya. Kevin hanya memandanginya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali pada buku yuang tadi disodorkan oleh Alyss kepadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa adik laki-lakinya yang mirip dengannya duduk disampingnya sambil asyik memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu, hah?" suaranya mengagetkan Kevin.

"Break? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Kevin dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang.

"Barusan, kok~" jawab adiknya yang di panggil Break itu dengan santai sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

Xerxes Break adalah adik Kevin yang terpaut 1 tahun lebih muda darinya. Sepintas, tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Secara fisik, bisa dikatakan mereka lebih terlihat seperti saudara kembar dibanding kakak-adik. Tetapi, bagi mereka yang mengenal kedua kakak-beradik ini dengan baik, pasti akan mengatakan mereka sangat berbeda. Ya, tentu saja secara mental atau kepribadian. Kevin adalah orang yang pendiam dan cenderung _introvert_, sementara Break adalah kebalikan dari kakaknya ini. Kesamaan dari mereka hanyalah rambut kelabu dan sepasang mata dengan warna merah darah. Break adalah kekasih Sharon Reinsworth yang merupakan teman baik Alyss.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Break mengingatkan.

"…" Jujur saja Kevin harus mengakui ia sedikit tertarik dengan Alyss namun hanya sebagai teman, untuk saat ini. "Bukankah ia masih menyukai Jack?" jawabnya balas bertanya.

"Entah..mana aku tahu," Break mengangkat bahunya. "Sharon juga tidak pernah cerita denganku." Tambahnya lagi.

"Lagipula," Kevin menelan ludahnya. "Kurasa Gil juga menyukainya.." tambahnya pelan.

"Gilbert Nightray?" Break menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Yang benar saja, kau.. Alyss mengenal Gil?"

"Begitulah.." Kevin hanya mengambil napas panjang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku di depannya, sekalipun pikirannya sedang melayang entah ke mana.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Break dengan nada tidak sabar. "Ini akan jadi semakin seru.." ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"…." Kevin diam membisu.

.

.

.

Alyss hanya memandang ke luar jendela kereta kudanya yang mulai berembun karena hujan mulai turun. Langit berwarna kelabu mengingatkannya pada rambut senpainya itu. Ia mendesah pelan. Dalam kepalanya masih terngiang pertanyaan Kevin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti ia merasa…senang? Entah, semuanya terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan. Alyss sendiri masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

'_Tidak! Kevin-senpai sudah menyukai orang lain! Dia hanya perhatian padaku karena aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak!_' batinnya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari Alice yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alice sambil mengunyah daging panggang bekal makan siangnya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa," Alyss menggeleng lemah.

Alyss ingat akan kata-kata Elliot, sahabat baiknya sejak kecil yang sampai sekarang masih satu sekolah dengannya di Pandora Gakuen. Dari Elliotlah ia mengenal Kevin Regnard dan Xerxes Break―yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Sharon, sahabatnya. Dan dari Elliot jugalah ia mengenal Gilbert Nightray, kakak angkat Elliot yang sekarang juga bersekolah di Pandora Gakuen.

"_Kau tahu, Alyss, kurasa Kevin-senpai menyukaimu_.." Elliot bergumam kecil.

"_Hey, apa semua laki-laki yang dekat denganku harus suka padaku_?" tanya Alyss gemas. "_Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang kakak angkatmu_."

"_Kau tidak percaya? Mereka terlihat seperti tertarik padamu. Masa kau tidak menyadarinya?_" tanya Elliot balik.

"_Tidak, karena hanya orang yang terlalu peracya diri yang akan berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya sendiri!_" Alyss menjulurkan lidahnya. "_Lagipula, Kevin-senpai menyukai orang yang ia sebut Ms. Sinclair, kan?_"

"_Hah! Percuma memberitahumu tentang ini!_" Elliot hanya menghembuskan napasnya karena kesal. Nada kalimatnya mulai meninggi―kebiasaannya sejak kecil.

"_Kalau Kevin-senpai dan Gilbert mengatakan hal itu padaku sendiri, aku baru percaya!_" Sekali lagi, Alyss menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Elliot yang mulai menjauh.

Alyss hanya tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Smapai saat ini, ia masih belum peraya akan kata-kata Elliot itu. Sekalipun hatinya ingin percaya, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau terluka lagi karena terlalu banyak berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

"Alyss, kau tidak enak badan, ya?" Alie kembali bertanya. Ia berusaha menari-cari wajah Alyss yang sejak tadi tidak terlihat karena kakak kembarnya itu memunggunginya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Alice, kau tenang saja.." jawab Alyss pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sih?" Alice mulai uriga dengan keadaan kakaknya yang lain dari biasanya.

"Hmm.. aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikir tentang masa depan, itu saja.." jawab Alyss yang masih membelakangi Alice. "Aku berpikir bagaimana hidup kita mengalir tanpa kita ketahui, dan kemudian tanpa kita sadari, kita jatuh dalam jurang bernama Cinta dan menderita di sana," tamabah Alyss sambil menerawang ke luar jendela sekali lagi.

"Arrgghh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau biarakan, kepalaku jadi pusing!" Alice hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan, tidur saja!" katanya melanjutkan makan siangnya lagi.

"Hmm.." Alyss hanya mengangguk pelan.

'_Mirai wa shiranai kara, shinjinai kara, sore de wa, shinjitsu wa itsumo zankoku desu._.' batinnya dalam hati sambil menutup kedua matanya.

**A/N: **Yah.. inilah akhir dari Chappie 1, heheh *nyengir kuda*

Kayaknya Alyss harus bilang kalau fic kali ini bakal jadi fic terpanjang yang pernah Alyss buat karena pasti lebih dari 2 chapter.

Dan harus Alyss ingatkan kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca sampai di sini,  
>Bagi kalian yang tidak menyukai fic sedih, sebaiknya jangan membaca lebih dari ini, karena kalian pasti akan dibuat galau dengan alur cerita yang kompleks dengan semua kegalauannya dan kebingungan karena banyaknya misstypos yang berserakan di sana-sini (senang di mana-mana hatiku senang *nyanyi ala anak TK* #digampar#).<p>

Alyss juga mau minta maaf dulu sebelumnya kalau pada akhirnya fic ini alurnya jadi nggak jauh beda dengan sinetron yang Indonesiaaaaa banget #PLAK!#

Oh, ya, waktu ngebuat chapter ini, Alyss ditemani dengan lagu _A Thousand Years_ karya Mbak Christina Perri dan berbagai lagu lainnya. Hohohoho..*ketawa ala Santa Klaus* #dirajam pispot#

Nah, sekali lagi, tidak henti-hentinya Alyss ngemis pada kalian semua para readers yang baik buat nekan tombol 'Review' dan mengutarakan pendapat kalian mengenai cerita baru Alyss ini.

Kritik dan saran boleh, asal jangan flame, _okay_? *winks*

Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya..*waves*

_Jaa, matta ashita ne_..

Best Regards,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, _minna_, Alyss TDoV kembali dengan chapter 2, nih..*tebar selebaran brosur*

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca fic Alyss yang lain, yah..

*bagi-bagi BLT (Boneka Landak Tetangga)*

Alyss seneng deh bisa kembali update fic setelah berabad-abad (heh?) hiatus.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke kampung halaman..*nangis sambil ngiris bombay tipis-tipis*

Alyss harus minta maaf kalau ternyata di chapter 1 masih ada banyak typos yang berkeliaran (?) di sana-sini

Untuk kali berkutnya, Alyss akan coba periksa lebih teliti lagi..*bows over and over*

Okeh, selamat menikmati, _minna-san_..

_Saa.._

_Hajimemashou minna_..

**Warning(S):** OOC, OOT, Lebay, Drama-Queen mode: on, Alay, Misstypos dll.

**Disclaimer(S):** Pandora Hearts milik Mochijun-_sensei_ seorang! _Go_ Mochijun! *semangat '45*

**Things You Never Know**

**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi?_

_Ya..bermimpi untuk memiliki kisah cinta.._

_Seperti yang sering kau lihat di anime-anime favoritmu?_

_Di komik dan novel kesayanganmu?_

_Pernahkah kau berharap untuk merasakannya?_

_Inginkah kau memilikinya?_

Alyss berjalan dengan langkah panjang, berusaha mengejar waktu. Kedua tangannya sibuk menjinjing gaun sekolahnya yang memang bisa dibilang cukup panmjang dan bisa membuatnya jatuh tersandung jika ia berlari tanpa menjinjingnya. Dibelakangnya ada Alice yagn masih kelabakan dengan buku-buku pelajaran milik mereka berdua.

"Alice! Ayo cepaaat.." kata Alyss yang sudah mulai terengah-engah.

"Huh! Enak kau biara seperti itu, kau belum pernah bawa buku seberat ini, kan?" balas Alicce sekenanya.

"Pernah, minggu lalu aku sudah membawakan milikmu yang 2 kali lebih berat dari buku-bukuku.." jawab Alyss tangkas.

"Huh, sudahlah, lupakan saja!" kata Alice. Alyss tersenyum puas.

"Fuhh, syukurlah sampai tepat waktu!" Alice mengusap dahinya yang dipenuhi keringat yang mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Suara wali kelas mereka, Rufus-_sensei_ terdengar di belakang mereka persis. Membuat bulu kuduk kedua gadis kembar itu langsung berdiri tegak.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi.." Alyss menoleh ke arah wali kelas mereka yang terkenal dingin dan disiplin itu.

"Kalian tidak telat, kan?" tanya Rufus-_sensei_ dengan nada tajam. Ia membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sempat turun dari batang hidungnya yang mancung.

"Ti-ti-tidak, _Sen..sei_.." jawab Alice dengan terbata-bata.

"Bagus, kembali ke tempat kalian." Perintah guru berambut merah tua itu cepat. Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua gadis itu mematuhi perintahnya.

Selama pelajaran Alyss terus menerus mengambil napas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Tangannya tidak berhenti memainkan pena bulunya sejak tadi. Itu memang kebiasaan Alyss sejak kecil, ketika ia menjadi grogi atau pun resah, tangannya takkan berhenti bergerak ataupun memainkan benda yang ada ditangannya. Dan sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan hal tiu kecual Sharon yang duduk di sampingnya persis.

"Alyss-_chan_, kau kenapa?" tanya Sharon pelan, meskipun begitu Alyss tetap terkesiap dan bahunya terguncang.

"Uhmm… Sharon-_chan_, kau tahu 'kan kalau hari ini Gilbert-_senpai_ akan menemuiku?" tanya Alyss dengan suara kecil.

Sharon mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku…" Alyss berhenti sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa..tapi," ia berhenti lagi untuk menarik napas. "Aku takut.."

"Takut?" tanya Sharon keheranan. "Gilbert-_senpai_ itu kakak angkat Elliot-_kun_, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Alyss hanya mengangguk singkat. "Lalu kenapa kau takut dengannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Alyss menggeleng lemah. "Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku sudah ketakutan seperti ini."

"Alyss Baskerville!" suara Rufus yang terdengar ke seluruh ruangan membuat Alyss langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Y-y-ya?" tanyanya ketakutan.

"Tolong tenang dan konsentrasi pada pelajaran." Jawab Rufus dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau kamu tidak memeperhatikan pelajaran saya, lebih baik kamu keluar saja."

"Ba-baik. Maaf, _Sensei_.." Alyss menunduk berulang kali sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Hari ini aku benar-benar sial.." desah Alyss ketika kembali ke tempat duduk. Sharon hanya menatap penuh simpati.

"Yah…mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, kita tidak akan pernah tahu seseorang hanya dengan intuisi, kan?" Sharon tersenyum kecil berusaha menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Jangan salah, Sharon, intuisi Alyss sangat tajam, biasanya kalau perasaannya tidak enak selalu tepat, lho.." Alice yang duduk di belakang Sharon dan Alyss ikutan menyahut.

"Tenang saja, Lyss, kakakku orangnya baik.." jawab Elliot dengan nada ketusnya yang khas.

"Yah..terserah kalian sajalah.." Alyss menarik napas lagi.

.

.

.

Gil melihat ke selembar foto hitam putih yang ada di tangan Elliot. Dari tulisan di pojok atas bingkai foto itu, Gil tahu itu adalah foto alumni sekolah Elliot yang lama. Elliot sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli pada kakak angkatnya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di belakangnya, ikut mengamati wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya.

"Siapa gadis yang duduk di sebelahmu itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Elliot hanya mendangak untuk melihat ke arah kakak angkatnya itu.

"Alyss Baskerville, temanku, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tertarik saja." Jawabnya sambil mengusap kepala Elliot kasar.

"Hey! Jangan mengusap kepalaku seperti itu!" bentak Elliot tidak terima, Gil hanya tertawa pelan.

"Dasar bocah.." kata Gil sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Elliot.

"Hey, Gil, kau…benar-benar tertarik pada Alyss?" tanya Elliot ragu.

"Hmm," Gil melihat ke arah langit-langit ruang membaca Elliot. "Mungkin," jawabnya singkat. "Tapi kurasa gadis imut seperti dia pasti sudah memiliki kekasih, ya kan?" lanjutnya.

"Yah..dia memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki dari Leveiyu, kalau tidak salah namanya…Jazz..Bukan-bukan, Jack! Ya, ya, Jack Vessalius dari Leveiyu!" seru Elliot.

"Begitu yah.." gumam Gil pada dirinya sendiri. "Menarik.."

"Apa?" tanya Elliot. "Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Elliot sekali lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada.." jawab Gil yang sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu.

.

.

.

'TEEENGG..TEEENNG…TEEENGG'

Semuanya sudah menunggu berakhirnya pelajaran dari Rufus-_sensei_, dan semua sangat bahagia begitu mendengar dentang lonceng yang nyaring itu. Tanda istirahat pertama baru saja dimulai. Tapi tidak bagi Alyss yang agaknya memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak pada sosok Gilbert Nightray yang akan menemuinya hari ini.

Dan benar saja, 5 menit setelah lonceng raksasa Pandora _Gakuen_ itu terdengar, di depan pintu kelas Alyss, muncul sosok dengan rambut hitam kelam yang tinggi bermata kuning keemasan. Rambutnya yang berombak diikat ke belakang dengan pita biru gelap.

Alyss adalah tipe yang cukup tanggap dengan keadaan sekitar, apalagi di saat hatinya masih berdebar kenang tak keruan tanpa hal yang jelas seperti sekarang. Dan bola mata _violet_nya benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan sosok yang cukup kelam dalam balutan jas putih seragam Pandora Gakuen itu. Dan harus Alyss akui, intusisinya kali ini benar-benar sangat tepat! Gilbert Nightray benar-benar berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Yo! Gil!" suara Elliot di belakang Alyss membuatnya tersadar.

Sosok itu kembali berjalan dari tempat ia berhenti tadi―di depan pintu kelas Alyss―dan berjalan mendekati Alyss. Untuk sesaat, Alyss benar-benar seperti orang lumpuh. Ia hanya bisa menatap sosok yang berjalan melewatinya dan mulai memperndengarkan suara Bass-nya.

"Hey, Elliot," sapa Gil singkat.

"Kau benar-benar sangat merepotkan, yah?" balas Elliot tanpa basa-basi. "Ini Alyss Baskerville, dan ini adik kembarnya, Alice Baskerville." Tambahnya lagi sambil mendengus kesal.

"Salam kenal," Gil hanya menatap kedua gadis kembar itu dalam kebisuan.

"Ya, salam kenal," Alyss berdiri dan membungkuk di depan kakak kelasnya yang meskipun sudah cukup lama bersahabat pena dengannya, namun baru hari ini bertemu dengannya seara tatap muka.

"Salam kenal." Jawab Alice singkat, sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan masih sibuk mengunyah apelnya yang ke-10 pagi itu.

"Haisshh.." Elliot mendesis pelan. "Kau jauh-jauh datang ke gedung ini hanya untuk berkata 'Salam kenal'?"

"Hmm..kurasa begitu," jawab Gil dengan perlahan.

Alyss melihat ke sekeliling kelas, mencari siluet Sharon yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi penyelamat harinya. Sayangnya, gadis berambut _peach_ itu pasti sudah menghilang bersama dengan kekasihnya, Xerxes Break.

"Kau tidak makan, Lyss?" tanya Alice masih dengan mulut yang penuh sambil menyodorkan sebuah apel kepada kakak kembarnya itu.

"Tidak, kau makan saja, hari ini aku akan mengikuti kelas dansa," tolak Alyss pelan. Ia mungkin tidak berani menatap ke arah kakak kelasnya yang berjuluk _'The Great Raven'_ itu, tapi ia bernai bertaruh bahwa orang itu sedang mengamatinya secara diam-diam.

"Hmm, baiklah, kuhabiskan saja kalau begitu." Jawab Alice dengan entengnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, aku ada urusan.." suara Gilbert kembali terdengar membuat Alyss kembali mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap kakak angkat Elliot itu.

"Ah, baik, silakan.." jawab Alyss pelan mempersilakan Gil, sementara Elliot hanya mendengus kesal. Alice sendiri masih sibuk dengan apel-apelnya.

Alyss menatap kepergian sosok itu dari bangkunya. Ketika ia melihat Gil telah meninggalkan ruangan itu, dengan sigap ia berbalik dan menatap Elliot dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?" pekiknya dengan suara tertahan.

"Ha? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bela Elliot. "Dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia ingin bertemu denganmu dan berkenalan secara langsung."

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu, Elly…" balas Alyss tak mau kalah.

"Bertingkah seperti apa?" tanya Elliot pura-pura tidak tahu.

Alyss tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang sekarang merona sambil berjalan ke belakang Elliot. Dalam sekejap, terdengarlah teriakan Elliot membahana di lorong-lorong kelas.

"_ITTTTTAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!"_ teriak Elliot penuh semangat ketika Alyss mmenekan kedua pelipisnya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya yang mungil.

"Huh, rasakan kau!" kata Alyss sambil melepaskan kedua kepalannya dari pelipi laki-laki berambut _beige_ itu.

"Haizzz…kau ini benar-benar merepotkan saja!" balas Elliot kasar sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih pening. Sesekali ia mendesis kesakitan.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku, Elly.." Kata Alyss sambil tergelak kecil.

"Alyss, kau…terlalu bersemangat, yah.." Alice masih kaget dengan perlakuan kakak kembarnya kepada Elliot. Apelnya yang terakhir pun tanpa terasa terjatuh dari genggamannya dan menggelinding di tanah.

"Hmm, begitulah kakakmu itu, Lice.." celetuk Elliot yang masih mengusap kepalanya dengan perlahan. "Penuh dengan kesarkasmean, tidak jauh berbeda denganmu!" tambahnya lagi.

"Heh? Bilang apa kau, Kakek Peyot?" nada suara Alice langsung berubah ketika mendengar kalimat Elliot yang terakhir. "Sembarangan saja kau, Kakek Peyot!"

"Hah..sudah-sudah," Alyss berusaha menenangkan keduanya sebelum terjadi perang antara keduanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Elly, kalau memang seandainya apa yang kau katakan benar, menurutmu aku harus memilih siapa?" tanya Alyss lagi.

Elliot terdiam sebentar. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Alyss mengamatinya dengan seksama, jujur saja, ia hanya menanyakannnya karena isen. Siapapun yang menjadi pilihan dari Elliot tidak akan membuatnya lebih tertarik kepada 2 laki-laki itu.

"Aku rasa, sebaiknya kau memilih Gil," jawab Elliot setelah berpikir panjang. "Kevin bukanlah orang baik seperti yang kau kira."

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Alyss berkerut. "Kevin-_senpai_ selalu baik denganku."

"Perayalah padaku, Alyss, dia tidak sebaik yang kau kira," jawab Elliot lagi. Alyss tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sekarang, atas dasar apa kau mengatakannya?" tanya Alyss penasaran. "Dia juga selalu bersikap baik denganmu, ya kan?"

"Dia egois, Lyss.." jawab Elliot pelan. "Gil mungkin terlihat menyeramkan, tapi dia jauh lebih baik dari pada Kevin. Aku jamin itu." Jawabnya mantap.

"…" Alyss hanya bisa berdiam diri mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

'_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa tidak terima? Kenapa aku merasa….kecewa?_' batin Alyss kebingungan sambil beranjak keluar kelas.

'_Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Kevin-senpai, kan?_' tanyanya pada diri sendiri. '_Kevin-senpai sudah menyukai orang lain, selain itu.._' Alyss mengambil napas panjang. '_Aku takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.._'

Alyss hanya mendesah pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Ia menengadah untuk menatap ke arah halaman tengah Pandora Gakuen yang dibuat untuk lapangan olah raga. Matahari sedang bersinar terik, tapi Alyss tidak peduli. Ia melihat ke arah langit, menantang matahari yang langsung membuat _iris violet_nya mengecil karena silau. Ia berusaha tidak memikirkan perasaannya sama sekali, tapi ia tidak bisa. Pertanyaan itu masih terus saja berputar-putar dalam kepalanya meski ia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Alyss-_chan_.." suara Sharon membuatnya menoleh.

Sahabatnya itu tampak sangat ceria dan sumringah hari itu. Tentu saja Alyss tahu alasannya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kekasihnya, Xerxes Break. Alyss maklum dengan keadaan Sharon yang kini sedang berbunga-bunga, ia harus mengakui bahwa ia juga sempat mengalaminya saat bersama Jack. Kadang, Alyss merasa iri dengan Sharon yang sudah memiliki kekasih baru setelah berpisah dengan mantannya. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa ia masih takut unutk menjalin kisah cinta lagi jika hanya akan berakhir seperti Jack dulu.

"Eh, Sharon-_chan_, ada apa?" tanya Alyss sambil tersenyum. "baru kembali dari kelas Break?" tanyanya menggoda, Sharon langsung merona saat itu juga.

"Ah..sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab Sharon gugup.

"Baik.. Baik.." Alyss hanya tergelak melihat tingkah laku Sharon.

"Kamu kelihatan sedang ada masalah, kenapa?" tanya Sharon tiba-tiba dengan nada cemas.

"Hmm?" Alyss hanya menatap balik kawan karibnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok.. AKu hanya kepikiran sendiri."

"Alyss-_chan_, kamu tahu kan kalau kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sharon sambil menggandeng tangan Alyss, mencoba memberi dukungan.

"Yah, aku tahu," Alyss hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sungguh, Sharon-_chan_, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku secara berlebihan_, okay_?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Okay_," Sharon mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Gil berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Suara sepatunya terdengar menggema di lorong kelasnya. Ia baru saja membuka lebar pintu kelasnya ketika iris emasnya menemukan sosok berambut kelabu dengan iris merah darah sedang bercakap-cakap dengan adiknya, Vincent.

"Niisan sudah kembali?" sapa Vincent begitu melihat kakak kesayangannya di depan pintu. Kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna―emas dan merah tua―itu terlihat berkilauan saat menatap kakak kandungnya.

"Yah, aku sudah kembali. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Elliot." Jawab Gil sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Hmm," Vincent mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ini, Kevin mau bicara denganmu,"

Gil menatap ke arah Kevin dengan pandangan datar. Ia menatapnya dengan seksama. Tentu saja Gil mengenal Kevin Regnard. Malahan, ia sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Keduanya berasal dari sekolah yang sama sejak dulu. Dan kehadiran Kevin di sini menandakan ada sesuatu yang sedang diinginkan oleh Kevin dari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Kevin?" tanya Gilbert sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku sekolahnya. "Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan datar.

"Hmm..tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berbinang-bincang saja denganmu." Jawab Kevin dengan pandangan tak kalah dingin dengan tatapan Gil.

"Begitu," jawab Gil singkat. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan bertumpu di atas lutut kirinya

Kevin memandanginya dalam keheningan sejenak. Matanya tidak berhenti menelusuri sosok Gil yang berambut hitam kelam itu. Ia sadar betul bahwa saat itu Gil juga sedang mengamatinya dengan cara yang sama―cara pesaing yang sedang bertatap muka.

"Dari mana kau mengenal Alyss?" tanya Kevin tiba-tiba. Gil melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama Alyss disebutkan, mimik wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau…mengenalnya juga?" tanya Gil dengan nada tak percaya.

"Yah..dia menganggapku sebagai kakak," jawab Kevin yang sejak tadi memandangi lantai marmer berkualitas tinggi yang menjadi alas mereka berdiri―dan duduk untuk Gil.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya, kenapa?" tanya Gil kembali ke ekspresinya yang semula―datar.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Kevin tanpa basa-basi lagi. Matanya menatap Gil dengan pandangan tajam.

Gil menatap iris merah darah itu. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya untuk beberapa saat. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan. Tentu saja, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu apa arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

"Ya, aku cukup tertarik dengan gadis itu. Tapi sayangnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih, kan?" jawab Gil akhirnya.

"Tidak, dia baru saja berpisah dengan kekasihnya itu." Jawab Kevin spontan.

"Hmmm, begitu rupanya.." Gil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bergumam pelan. "Kenapa? Apa kau juga tertarik padanya?" balas Gil dengan tatapan penuh selidik ke arah Kevin.

"Entahlah.." jawab Kevin sambil menatap Gil dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. "Bukankah dia juga masih menyukai laki-laki itu?"

Hening di antara keduanya benar-benar membuat Vincent yang sejak tadi mengamati mereka berdua menjadi kebingungan. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis bernama Alyss Baskerville itu, kalau topik pembiaraan mereka saja dia tidak mengerti bagaimaan ia bisa menginterpretasikan arti dari tatapan keduanya?

'!'

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu," kata Kevin akhirnya.

"Yup, sampai nanti," jawab Gil dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Gil mengamati gerak-gerik Kevin yang meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara yang amat kecil. Ia bahkan yakin Vincent tidak akan mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

"Menarik.."

**A/N: **Yahooooo! Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 2-nya *motong tumpeng tetangga sebelah*

Nah…nah…waktu Alyss ngebuat fic ini, Alyss ndengerin lagu soundtracknya _My Girlfriend is Gu Mi Ho_. Tahu kan? Yang tentang siluman rubah ekor 9 di Korea yang ada mas _Lee Seung Gi_ itu lho…*gaje sendiri*

Judulnya _Fox Rain_, dinyanyiin sama _Mbak Lee Soon Hee.._

Beneran deh..kerasa banget _mood_nya buat tokoh Alyss di sini,  
>Kalau readers ngga percaya, coba deh buka translationnya lagu itu, dijamin Mak Nyusss..*niru Abah Bondan*<p>

Sekian dulu sepatah, dua patah, tulang patah (?) Alyss di sini,  
>jangan lupa untuk tidak bosan-bosannya "ngomel" buat fic Alyss yang ini, yah? *ngelirik tombol review yagn masih sepi reviewer sambil pasang tampang melas*<p>

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, kay? *winks*

Jaa, matta ashita ne..

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Yahoooo….Alyss TDoV balik _minna-san_.. Hehehe…Makasih banget buat semua yang udah berbaik hati mau nulis review buat Alyss *ngasih BLT (?)*

Dan sekali lagi, maafkan Alyss karena di chapter 2 ada _misstypos_ yang bertebaran nan berserakan bak sampah di TPA..*nangis bombay*

Mohon dimaafkan..huhuhu…*nangis kena cabe rawit*

Nah, lanjut lagi ke fic yang ekstra lebay bombay bin alay ini..

Alyss harap bisa membuat para reader yang lagi galau semakin galau..#PLAK!#

Ah..intinya, selamat menikmati chapter ketiga, yah..*winks*

Oh ya Alyss juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada readers sekalian karena butuh waktu berabad-abad buat nge_publish_ chapter 3. Maklumin yah… Alyss baru selesai UAS (dan memastikan bahwa UAS Alyss lulus semua)

Dan yah..sesuatu banget..setelah ber dag-dig-dug ria di depan papan hasil pemumuman remidi, Alyss bisa berkata: "Sesuatu yah…aku lulus semua,"

Dan buat _**Kenzaburo Funabashi-san**_, Alyss harus minta maaf kalau seandainya yang Alyss ceritakan di sini agak berbeda dengan kenyataannya (atau mungkin berbeda sama sekali?)

Karena ini dibuat berdasarkan sudut pandang tokoh Alyss, jadi mohon dimaklumi juga yah..*bows*

Sekalian ngasih tahu kalian soal arti cokelat yang dulu itu lho *spoiler woy!*

Sungguh, kalo si _**BAKA YARO**_ itu bisa ngebaca fic ini, Alyss berharap dia bisa insap dan tobat serta kembali ke jalan yang benar.. #Apaan sih ini?#

_Saa.._

_Hajimemashou, minna_..

**Warning(S):** OOC, OOT, Lebay, Drama-Queen mode: on, Alay, Misstypos dll.

**Disclaimer(S):** Pandora Hearts milik Mochijun_-sensei_ seorang! _Go_ Mochijun! *semangat '45*

**Things You Never Know**

**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi?_

_Ya..bermimpi untuk memiliki kisah cinta.._

_Seperti yang sering kau lihat di anime-anime favoritmu?_

_Di komik dan novel kesayanganmu?_

_Pernahkah kau berharap untuk merasakannya?_

_Inginkah kau memilikinya?_

Hari Valentine adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh semua orang. Tidak terkecuali bagi seorang Alyss Baskerville. Ia sudah menyiapkan rencana akan membuat coklat untuk kawan-kawannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau membeli jadi. Sementara Alice, yah..bisa ditebak, ia hanya menunggu setumpuk cokelat dari para penggemarnya di seluruh Pandora Gakuen untuk dilahapnya saat ia bersantai nanti.

"Jadi, kau akan menyatakan cintamu?" tanya Alyss pada Gil saat mereka berjalan di taman belakang Pandora Gakuen.

"Hmm…mungkin saja, aku sendiri masih tidak yakin apa aku bisa melakukannya." Jawab Gil dengan suara pelan.

"Yah…semoga saja kau beruntung menyatakan perasaanmu, Gil_-niichan_," kata Alyss sambil tersenyum.

**Alyss POV:**

Sudah cukup lama sejak aku mengenal Gil_-niichan_ dan Kevin_-senpai_. Yah..harus kuakui kalau sampai saat ini pun aku masih merasa takut pada Gil_-niichan_. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, hanya saja aku selalu merasa tidak terlalu nyaman ketika hanya berdua dengannya. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Gil_-niichan_, hanya saja aku merasa…canggung dengannya. Sekalipun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya sebagai teman yang akrab.

Bohong kalau kukatakan aku tidak tahu mengenai perasaan keduanya. Apalagi dengan semua ceramah dari Elliot padaku tiap harinya, tentu saja aku tahu. Hanya saja, aku masih tidak terlalu berani untuk percaya. Aku tidak mau berharap terlalu banyak karena aku tidak mau terlalu kecewa. Aku masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan mereka berdua sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari sekadar teman dekat. Aku benar-benar hanya menganggap mereka berdua tidak lebih dari seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu kuidam-idamkan sejak aku masih kecil.

Di hari Valentine besok, kudengar Gil-_niichan_ akan menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang. Aku tidak yakin itu siapa, sekalipun aku merasa ada kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu adalah aku sendiri. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan keadaan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menerima sementara aku hanya menganggap mereka sebagai teman? Bagaiamana bisa aku menolak Gil_-niichan_ dengan semua kebaikannya yangtelah ia lakukan padaku?

Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Elliot. Tentang hubungan mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu akur. Kadang aku merasa kalau kehadiranku di antara mereka hanya akan semakin memperumit hubungan mereka. Aku tidak yakin tentang pendapat Elliot mengenai perasaan mereka padaku. Aku tidak mau berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti seperti itu.

Sebagai seorang adik yang melihat kedua kakaknya tidak akur, tentu saja aku ingin mendamaikan mereka berdua. Apalagi masalah ini hanya karena masalah kesalah pahaman saja. Aku sering mendengar dari Kevin_-senpai_. Ia bilang ia hanya bahkan tidak tahu alasan Gil_-niichan_ menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia bahkan merasa tidak melakukan apapun yang mungkin membuat Gil_-niichan_ marah ataupun tersinggung.

"Alyss_-chan_ kita jadi kan pergi ke perpustakaan pulang nanti?" tainya Sharon padaku. Rambutnya bergerak ke sana ke mari seiring angin bertiup.

"Tentu saja," jawabku mantap. "kita harus mendapatkan data tugas Ru_-sensei_ hari ini juga." lanjutku.

"Oke, nanti akan kusuruh Break menunggu di perpustakaan.." Sharon menepis rambutnya yang menggantung di bahunya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan yang menurutku cukup unik itu. Mereka sangat berbeda dengan pasangan pada umumnya. Sejauh yang aku ketahui, Sharon selalu terlihat 'memainkan' _harisen _kebanggaannya di kepala Break. Cukup langka bagiku melihat seorang bangsawan seperti Sharon yang selalu bersikap lemah-lembut dengan semua orang bisa berlaku anarkis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Break.

Hal ini benar-benar mengingatkanku akan tindakanku sendiri pada Kevin-_senpai_. Yah..kami berdua sudah seperti sahabat sekarang, meski aku sendiri tidak tahu kata apa yang lebih tepat untuk menjelaskan hubungan kami sekarang. Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja, sekalipun aku sering melakukan hal yang sarkasme―menurut Alice yang setiap hari melihatku dengan Kevin-_senpai_―aku merasa nyaman dan bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus berpura-pura atau pun berhati-hati dalam berkata dan bertindak. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir apakah aku menyukai Kevin-_senpai_. Tapi, ketika mengingat kenyataan kalau aku bukanlah orang yang ia sukai dan seandaipun aku menyatakannya aku pasti ditolak, membuatku semakin berpikir dua kali untuk mulai memikirkan hubungan kami.

"Hey…" suara yang aku kenal itu kembali menyapaku ketika melihatku memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang cukup luas itu.

"Ah.. Kevin-_senpai_," aku menyapanya kembali. Hal ini sudah jadi seperti kebiasaan bagi kami berdua.

Aku tetap melanjutkan tugasku dengan Sharon-_chan_. Kami terus mencari data yang kami perlukan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitar kami. Dan bunyi lonceng pertanda waktu istirahat telah habis sudah bergema di seluruh ruangan, tidak terkecuali ruangan perpustakaan yang cukup untuk menampung seluruh siswa di Pandora Gakuen ini. Dan aku sendiri masih tetap konsentrasi dengan tugasku sampai kurasakan sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pundakku sambil menyapaku.

"_Yosh_, aku kembali dulu.." Kevin-_senpai_ menyapaiku.

"Ah, ya… tentu saja _Senpai_," balasku spontan.

Jujur, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat saaat aku merasakan tangan Kevin-_senpai_ yang hangat di pundakku. Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku…bahagia? Aku tidak tahu. Sekujur tubuhku langsung terasa hangat saat itu juga. Aku menatap sosok Kevin-_senpai_ yang sekarang sudah berada di antara kerumunan siswa yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari ruang perpustakaan ini.

Itu… Itu pertama kalinya Kevin-_senpai_ menyapaku duluan saat meninggalkan ruangan ini. Biasanya memang selalu aku yang mengatakannya. Yah..aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal seperti itu. Toh, aku adalah adik kelasnya, sudah seharusnya aku yang menyapanya lebih dulu, bukan? Bukan hanya itu saja. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia menyentuhku dengan keinginannya. Kami tidak pernah bersentuhan sekalipun biasanya. Kalau pun bersentuhan, toh itu hanya karena tidak sengaja.

Badanku membeku tapi juga memanas untuk beberapa saat. Aku amsih tetap diam tak bergerak sambil terus memandangi lembarang buku tebal di depan mataku tanpa melakukan aktivitas yang berarti. Dalam pikiranku tindakannya masih terputar dengan jelas dan aku masih bingung dengan kondisi tubuhku yang sekarang. Tanganku masih bergetar, untuk menggenggam pensil pun aku tak mampu.

"Alyss-_chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sharon-chan.

"Ah..ya..aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabku cepat-cepat. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuat Sharon-_chan_ khawatir dengan keadaanku yang masih tidak jelas ini. "Ayo, Cheryl-_sensei_ pasti sudah menunggu.."

Selama pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Kepalaku masih terus saja terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Tanpa kusadari wajahku memanas dan sebuah senyum tersimpul. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganku saat ini. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau aku merasa amat bahagia.

"Hey, Alyss! Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Alice sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hmm..tidak apa-apa.." jawabku gugup. Aku yakin wajahku sudah merah sekarang!

"Oi! Wajahmu merah tuh!" celetuk Elly_-kun_ di belakang Alice sambil tetap terpaku pada Holy Knight yang sedang ia baca.

"E-Elly_-kun_!" aku berjalan secepat yang kubisa ke arah Elliot dan memukulnya dengan buku materi pelajaran hari itu. Beruntung, Cheryl-_sensei_ tidak melihatnya.

"Ti-tidak kok!" kuraba wajahku. Panas sekali. Apa aku demam?

'KRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG!' 

Aku menarik napas lega. Setidaknya pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Aku bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan setidaknya menenangkan diriku untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak mungkin seperti ini di depan semua teman-temanku tanpa alasan!

Dengan cepat ku masukkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam tasku dan menggotong semua tumpukan buku berat itu dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tentu saja, Alice mengikuti dengan tergopoh-gopoh di belakangku.

"Alyss! Tunggu aku!" seru Alice dibelakangku. Aku menoleh, rupanya aku memang terlalu bersemangat untuk pulang sampai tidak menyadari kalau Alice sekarang tenggelam di antara ribuan murid di Pandora Gakuen yang juga akan pulang.

"Ya ampun..maafkan aku, Alice.." kutarik tangannya dengan seluruh tenaga yang ku miliki. Beruntung, Alice bisa keluar dari kerumunan para murid. Kalau ia sampai menghilang, bisa-bisa aku harus seharian mencarinya!

"Huh! Kau kenapa hari ini? Semangat sekali pulang?" gerutunya sambil menepuk bahunya untuk memberihkan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel. "Sungguh, kau seperti orang yang kesurupan! Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya!" tambahnya lagi.

"Hahaha…begitukah?" aku tertawa konyol.

'_Tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya?_' batinku dalam hati. 'Ada _apa denganku? Aku hanya disapa oleh Kevin-senpai dan aku jadi seperti orang lain bagi adik kembarku sendiri?_'

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo pulang sekarang!" Alice mengehela napas panjang dan memanggul tasnya di punggung, seperti yang dilakukan anak laki-laki kebanyakan.

**Normal POV:**

Alyss sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi hari ini. Ia mulai memikirkan soal kejadian kemarin yang terus menerus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Wajahnya sesekali memerah dan memanas. Ia tidak tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajahnya selalu memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya jika memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi pada dirinya belakangan ini.

.

.

.

**Flashback:**

"Besok Valentine, lho.." Alyss tersenyum cerah sambil menoleh ke arah Kevin.

"Lalu?" tanya Kevin datar.

"Oh Tuhan, Jangan katakan bahwa _Senpai_ tidak akan mennyatakan perasaan atau memberikan cokelat pada orang yang _Senpai_ suka." Alyss memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik melakukannya." Jawab Kevin acuh tak acuh sambil tetap membuka lembaran di buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alyss, matanya berkilat jenaka.

Kevin menutup bukunya danmenoleh ke arah Alyss. "Karena menurutku Valentine itu adalah hari terbodoh sedunia. Hari dimana semua orang memberi cokelat tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Alyss hanya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju akan pernyataan Kevin. "Yah, aku agak setuju degna kata-katamu. Jadi apa kau mau membolos besok?"

"_Bingo_! Aku sudah merencanakannya dari minggu lalu!" jawab Kevin sambil menyeringai penuh.

"Ungghh.." Alyss mengerang. "Kumohon, _Senpai_, jangan bolos besok.." nada suaranya seakan tidak rela dan penuh pengharapan.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau juga pasti ada orang yang ingin diberi cokelat kan?" jawab Kevin sambil tertawa pelan.

Alyss menggeleng cepat. "Aku paling malas kalau hari Valentine, karena aku harus sendirian sementara teman-temanku berkumpul dengan kekasih mereka."

"Ooh, jadi maksudmu kau itu jengkel karena masih belum punya pacar?" goda Kevin dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"TIDAK! BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU…" Wajah Alyss memerah seketika dan ia menjerit tanpa terkendali, membuat Kevin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Alyss mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi sambil memandangi sosok senpainya itu. Meskipun wajahnya masih merah dan ia merasa kesal, entah mengapa ia merasa senang melihat sosok Kevin yang tertawa-terbahak-bahak.

"Kumohon _Senpai_, jangan membolos besok. Setidaknya, kalau kau memang benci Valentine, temani aku di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku.."

"Yah..kita lihat saja besok," jawab Kevin sambil menyeringai penuh misteri.

"_SENPAI_…"

.

.

.

Hari Valentine yang ditunggu oleh semua orang akhirnya datang. Sayang sekali, Alyss, yang sudah meyiapkan cokelatnya kemarin malah melupakan cokelatnya dan meinggalkannya di rumah. Ia mendesah kecewa sambil berjalan gontai di sepanjang lorong menuju perpustakaan. Sendirian. Alice sudah terlalu sibuk menghabiskan cokelat miliknya dan milik Alyss. Dan Alyss benar-benar merasa ingin sendiri hari itu. Dan mungkin, hari itu ia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan itu kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menggema di ujung lorong itu.

"Liam! Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan kau memusuhiku seperti ini!" suara Kevin terdengar sama seperti biasanya, hanya saja kali ini seperti merasa…bingung?

"Kau lihat, Gil? Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kesalahannya sendiri…" sebuah suara asing yang Alyss yakini bernama Liam itu terdengar setengah mengejek Kevin bagi Alyss.

"Sudahlah, Liam.. Dengar dulu apa yang Kevin katakan.." suara Gil pun terdengar.

"Liam-_senpai_, sebaiknya katakan saja.." bahkan suara Elliot yang sangat dikenali oleh Alyss pun saat itu terdengar menggema!

Perlahan tapi pasti, Alyss berjalan ke ujung lorong. Ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara itu. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin kenang pula debaran jantungnya. Ia benar-benar takut hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepada semua orang yang ia kenal itu. Matanya tak bisa sedetik pun menutup dari pandangan di depannya itu.

Di depan matanya, ia melihat Kevin dan Gil berhadapan, namun GIl terlihat tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Elliot dan seorang yang jangkung dan berkacamata. Di dalam hati, Alyss terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, mungkinkah orang itu adalah Liam-_senpai_ yang selama ini ia dengar dari Elliot yang sedang memiliki masalah dengan Kevin-_senpai_?

"Alyss?" suara Elliot yang memanggil nama Alyss membuat semua yang ada di sana menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ooh.. jadi ini yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku, Gil? Alyss Baskerville?" Liam membenahi letak kacamatanya sambil memandang tajam ke arah Alyss.

"Iya, aku adalah Alyss.. jadi kau pasti Liam-_senpai_, ya kan?" jawab Alyss memberanikan dirinya.

"Hoo…mumpung kamu ada di sini, kutanyakan saja.." Liam menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Alyss. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kevin?"

"Aku..Aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri.."

"Oh..begitu?" Nada suara Liam benar-benar membuat Alyss merasa tidak nyaman sama sekali. "Lalu apa hubungannya kau dengan masalahku dan dia? Kalau hanya adik saja, untuk apa mengurusi hal seperti ini?"

"Karena aku merasa seharusnya masalah kalian itu hanya masalah sepele..dan karena salah paham saja.." sebelum Alyss bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, Liam sudah memotongnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau hanya orang luar.. untuk apa mengurusi hal-hal seperti ini? Jelas-jelas kau tidak ada hubungannya di sini.."

"Aku.." suara Alyss terekat saat itu juga.

'_Ya..ini aneh_..' katanya dalam hati. '_Kenapa aku mau membantunya sampai seperti ini? Kenapa aku mau mebelanya mati-matian?_'

Alyss hanya tercekat sambil berusaha menelan gumpalan besar di kerongkongannya. Matanya masih menatap Liam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ia mencoba melirik ke arah Gil, hanya untuk mendapati Gil menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Begitu pula Elliot.

"Sudahlah.. Liam, masalahmu dengan Kevin lebih baik kau selesaikan sekarang saja.." Kata Gil mencoba menengahi.

"Kau tahu Gil, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan sampah macam dia!" jawab Liam tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Alyss.

"Liam, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja apa kesalahanku yang membuatmu marah? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf?" suara Kevin terdengar.

"Lihat? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kesalahannya, tapi sudah meminta maaf.. Orang macam apa itu? Huh!" Liam kembali merendahkan Kevin sambil melirik ke arah Kevin seolah Kevin adalah mahluk terhina di seluruh dunia.

Ketika Gil dan Liam kembali terpusat pada Kevin, Alyss merasakan tangannya dicengkeram oleh seseorang yang menariknya dengan kasar. Alyss bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang mungil dicampakkan begitu saja oleh sosok pria di hadapannya. Ya, Elliotlah yang menariknya dengan kasar.

Alyss memandangi wajah sahabat karibnya sejak dulu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Wajah Elliot terlihat memerah karena mencoba membendung emosinya.

"Harus kubilang berapa kali, jangan ikut campur dengan urusan mereka? HAH!" suara Elliot yang membentak Alyss skearang tidak jauh berbeda dengan suara Liam yang mulai emosi dan suara Gil yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku memberitahu tentang masalah ini padamu agar kau berhat-hati dan tidak terlibat! Kenapa kau malah ikut campur masalah mereka!" Elliot melanjutkan sekalipun tidak ada balasan dari Alyss.

Untuk sejenak, Alyss merasa seperti dirinya tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan. Bentakan tadi membuatnya shock untuk beberapa saat. Namun setelah itu, kesadarannya kembali dan ia memandang Elliot dan menjawab pertanyaan tadi kawannya tadi.

"Karena aku merasa sama dengannya! Ini semua hanyalah salah paham Elliot!" Alyss membentak Elliot agar suaranya terdengar. "Karena aku merasa hal seperti ini harusnya bisa diselesaikan kalau keduanya mau saling terbuka!"

"Masalah ini tidak sederhana, Alyss! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan ikut campur!" suara Elliot semakin meninggi, peluhnya bercucuran di pelipisnya.

Alyss benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia diam dalam sekejap setelah Elliot mengatakan kebenaran itu. Ya, ia bukannya tidak sadar akan kepelikan masalah ini. Ia sadar betul bahwa masalah ini tidak sesederhana yang ia bayangkan. Ia sadar kalau ia ikut campur terlalu dalam, ia akan dihadapkan dengan masalah yang besar. Sangat besar, yang mungkin bahkan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Tapi..ia tetap tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri yang mau rela menolong seseorang seperti Kevin. Ini bukanlah seorang Alyss Baskerville yang biasanya yang acuh tak auh dengna permasalahan orang luar selain sahabat karibnya. Lalu apakah Kevin sudah seperti sahabat karib baginya? Tidak. Kevin sudah menjadi seperti kakak baginya. Begitu juga dengan Gil. Tapi mengapa Alyss merasa bahwa posisi keduanya tidak bisa disetarakan sekalipun keduanya sudah seperti kakak baginya? Apakah arti seorang Kevin Regnard baginya? Mengapa ia mau rela berkorban dan membelanya mati-matian seperti ini? Apakah karena ia merasa senasib mengingat masa lalunya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kevin? Ataukah karena ia merasa Kevin adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman menjadi diri sendiri tanpa harus khawatir dengan pendapat orang lain?

Alyss menoleh untuk mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Gil dan Liam sudah beranjak pergi dan mulai menghilang dari ujung lorong. Ia melihat ke arah Elliot yang masih mendengus kesal padanya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ada satu patah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Alyss benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling parah sedunia sampai bermusuhan dengna kawan karibnya sendiri hanya demi masalah yang semestinya bukan masalahnya sendiri. Ia mendesah pelan sambil bergeleng pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan?"

Kalimat yang singkat dengan suara yang berat, namun dikenali dengan jelas oleh Alyss. Suara yang membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi sudah menunduk. Di hadapannya, Kevin kembali berdeham. Alyss melebarkan _iris_ _violet_nya. Dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah sendirian di sana, tanpa adanya Kevin. Dan sosok Kevin yang berdiri dihadapannya tidak kurang dari 0,5 meter itu membuat jantungnya kembali berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Dan tanpa suara apapun, Alyss hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Alyss terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap susunan ubin marmer yang menjadi alas mereka berdua menjejakkan kaki.

Mereka baru saja memasuki ruangan termegah di Pandora Gakuen ketika Alyss merasa sebuah balok panjang yang pipih menyentuh lembut lengannya. Ia menoleh utnuk mendapati sebuah cokelat batangan berada di tangan Kevin mengarah ke arahnya.

"Ini….apa?" tanya Alyss terbata-bata. Matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdebar kenang sementara otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu.

"Ini untukmu," jawab Kevin yang memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Oh…"hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Alyss saat menerima sebatang cokelat itu. Wajahnya memerah, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata sama sekali. "Terima kasih, ya.."

"Coba kau lihat pesan di balik kemasan ini." Kata Kevin yang merangsek maju dan membalik kemasan yang ternyata memiliki tempat khusus untuk menulis pesan. Alyss membacanya perlahan.

"_Jangan lupa…_

_Kunjungi Dokter Gigi terdekat.._

_:P"_

Alyss hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pesan yang ditulis tangan oleh senpainya sendiri itu. Jantungnya masih tidak bisa tenang. Tetapin ia sudah merasa agak baikan.

"Kau tahu, _Senpai_? Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku mendapat cokelat dari teman laki-lakiku." Jawab Alyss sambil berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Kebetulan perpustakaan sedang ramai saat itu, sehingga hampir dipastikan semua kursi terisi penuh.

"Hee? Maksudmu?" Kevin mengikuti Alyss dari belakang. Kejadian tadi seperti seolah terlupakan begitu saja, seolah memang tidak pernah terjadi.

"Yah, katakanlah, dulu ada seseorang yang selalu bertengkar denganku, tetapi waktu Valentine dia tiba-tiba memberiku sebatang cokelat." Jelas Alyss dengan singkat. Sekarang ia sudah menemukan tempoat duduk untuknya dan kebetulan untuk senpainya juga.

"Ah..aku mengerti," Kevin mengangguk pelan sambil menduduki tempat yang tersisa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga akhirnya waktu istirahat habis. Alyss kembali ke kelasnya dengan menggenggam cokelat dari senpainya dan dari temannya yang lain. Ia mendapati Alice yang kekenyangan cokelat pemberian para fansnya. Sementara Elliot berada di tempat duduknya sambil memandangi cokelat berisi potongan buah strawberry yang akan ia berikan pada Ada Vessalius, orang yang ia sukai sejak ia masuk di Pandora Gakuen ini.

Alyss mendatangi bangku Elliot dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Membuat laki-laki berambut _beige _itu tersentak dan membuyarkan lamunannya sejak tadi.

"Hey, Elly_-kun_, maafkan aku yah tadi.. Aku agak emosi entah kenapa," sapa Alyss pelan.

"Yah…lupakan saja," dengus Elliot pelan. "Hanya saja, mulai saat ini, jangan ikut campur lebih dalam lagi, ya?" jawabnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha.." jawab Alyss pelan. "Sekarang, aku harus mendukungmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ada.." Alyss menyeringai nakal.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya kuurungkan saja niatku ini.." jawab Elliot sambil mendesah putus asa.

"Kenapa menyerah? Kau kan belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Ada yang sesungguhnya.." protes Alyss keras.

"Aku malas melakukannya, aku masih belum siap ditolak.." jawab Elliot kaku.

"Elly..Elly..Elly," suara Break terdengar di balik punggungnya. Tiba-tiba saja Break sudah merangkul Elliot.

"HIEEEEEEKKKSSSSSS…" suara teriakan Elliot mirip dengan suara kucing jalanan yang ketakutan melihat anjing rabies yang akan mengejarnya.

"B-Br-Brr-Break apa..yang..k-kau la-laku-kan di sini?" tanya Elliot yang masih belum pulih dari shocknya.

"Barusan, kok~" jawab Break sambil tersenyum kalem.

"Break, Elly_-kun_ bilang dia mau membatalkan niatnya!" lapor Alyss pada Break. Alyss dan Break memang sedang dalam proyek untuk menjodohkan Ada Vessalius dengan Elliot.

"_Ara..Ara_.. Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu, Elly_-kun_," suara Sharon pun terdengar.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut ampur, Sharon? Dan sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?" pekik histeris Elliot pun membahana ditengah keramaian kelas.

"U fu fu fu sudah cukup lama…"

"Yap! Intinya, kau tetap harus menyatakan perasaanmu! Kau harus siap ditolak, tapi kujamin kau pasti akan lebih lega kalau sudah mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, ya kan, teman-teman?" Jelas Alyss panjang lebar yang disertai dengan anggukan setuju dari Break, Sharon―dan sekarang Alice.

"Yah… Akan kucoba kalau begitu.." jawab Elliot pasrah dengan semua paksaan dan tekanan dari teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Alyss mengangguk kecil pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengikat bungkusan itu dengan pita-pita yang beragam warnanya. Hingga akhirnya yang tersisa adalah warna hijau dan pink. Setelah beberapa lama menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Akhirnya ia selesai melakukan pembungkusan okelat untuk semua teman-temannya

Alyss menatap bingkisan cokelat yang sudah ia buat. Ada yang berbentuk bunga, hati, bintang,bulan, bunga, dan yang lain-lain. Semuanya mengandung arti masing-masing bagi tiap-tiap orang yang akan diberi cokelat olehnya. Jumlahnya pun bermacam-macam, ada yang 1 dan ada yang 3 buah tiap kantongnya. Khusus untuk Kevin dan Gil, Alyss memberi mereka masing-masing sebungkus dengan isi 3 cokelat. Sebenarnya ia hanya akan memberi Kevin saja karena ia mau membalas cokelat yang sudah diberikan padanya pagi tadi. Namun, setelah mengetahui perihal penolakan yang didapat oleh Gil, ia merasa simpati dan mau memberinya cokelat sebagai bentuk simpati dari adik pada kakaknya.

Ia melirik ke arah bingkisan untuk Kevin-_senpai_nya. Ia memasukkan cokelat berbentuk bulan, bintang, dan waru (_spade_ dalam permainan kartu remi) dan dibungkus dengan pita hijau. Ia tersenyum kecil. Cokelat-cokelat itu memiliki makna tersendiri baginya. _Spade_ atau waru melambangkan kebenian dan kehancuran, tetapi bulan dan bintang melambangkan pengharapan dari dalam diri sendiri. Ia benar-benar berharap agar _senpai_nya itu bisa menyadari bahwa sekalipun ia sedang dalam kehancuran, ia tidaklah sendiri karena adanya bulan dan bintang tempat ia bisa mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya.

Matanya berpindah ke arah bingkisan untul Gil-_niichan_nya. Cokelat-cokelat dengan bentuk bulan, bintang, dan bunga. Ia tahu perasaan ditolak itu sangat menyakitkan. Itu sebabnya ia berharap Gil bisa menyadari bahwa dirinya masih bisa mendapatkan gadis lain yang jauh lebih baik dan layak untuk mendapatkannya. Dan selama ia belum menemukannya, ia berharap Gil bisa meringankan beban perasaannya dengan bintang dan bulan yang ada di langit. Ia percaya bahwa semuanya akan membaik seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Alyss memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ia tidak mungkin memberitahu arti dari masing-masing cokelat pada masing-masing dari mereka. Terutama setelah insiden tadi pagi. Sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk memihak salah satu dari keduanya. Ia sendiri tidak ingin memihak siapapun diantara mereka. Dan oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan arti dari cokelat-cokelat itu menjadi rahasia bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Alyss, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Alie yang sejak tadi menguap dan menggosok matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Ah, ya, tunggu sebentar, Alice. Kalau kau mau, tidur saja dulu.." jawab Alyss segera.

"Ya sudah, _oyasumi_ Alyss.." Alie berbalik meninggalkan Alyss sendirian dan kembali menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi, Alice," balas Alys pelan sambil kembali berkonsentrasi untuk membungkus tiap-tiap cokelat yang ada.

Keesokan paginya, murid-murid Pandora Gakuen kembali disibukkan dengan tugas dari para gurunya. Hal yang sama yang dialami oleh semua murid, tak terkecuali Alyss sendiri. Di tangannya ia masih mengenggam sebuah kantung kecil berwarna ungu tua yang berisi beberapa cokelat balasan untuk teman-temannya. Ya, Ia masih sibuk memberi cokelat balasan pada teman-temannya di saat yang lain sudah panik menari bahan tugas harian dan mingguan. Alyss memandangi isi kantung tersebut. Ia sudah membagikan cokelatnya pada semua teman-temannya. Yah, terkecuali bingkisan cokelat berisi 3 buah cokelat _dark_ untuk Gil _Niichan_nya dan Kevin-_senpai_nya.

Alyss menghela napas. Sampai tengah hari, ia belum juga menemukan sosok Gil maupun Kevin. Ia sudah memikirkan untuk menitipkan cokelat tersebut apabila dia bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ia kembali ke perpustakaan dimana Sharon dan Alice sudah menunggunya kembali. Ia baru saja akan berjalan ke arah Alice dan Sharon ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kevin Regnard di sudut lorong bagian seni. Dengan mantap, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah Kevin.

.

.

.

Kevin masih berusaha fokus dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Ia merasa bersyukur tempat favoritnya ini masih belum dipenuhi para murid. Memang ia adalah orang yang benci keramaian. Dan tempat duduk di sudut lorong yang jarang diketahui murid-murid lain itu cukup membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia merasa ada bayangan yang mendekatinya. Dan disanalah ia melihat Alyss berjalan ke arahnya sambil terseyum lebar dan mengayunkan tangannya.

"_Konnichiwa, Senpai_.." sapa Alyss ceria. Kantung ungu itu ikut bergoyang ketika ia mengayunkan tangannya―membuat Kevin penasaaran dengan isinya.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_.." jawabnya datar sambil terus memperhatikan kantung ungu di pergelangan tangan Alyss. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, ya..ini..aku hanya ingin memberimu ini.." Alyss mulai membuka serut kantung itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah bingkisan cokelat dengan warna pita yang berbeda.

Kevin memperhatikan Alyss yang sekarang sedang mengamati bentuk cokelat dalam bingkisan bening itu. Meskipun ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak langsung memberiakn salah satu dari cokelat itu padanya, ia tetap menahan dirinya untuk berdiam diri sambil terus mengamati adik kelasnya itu. Sampai akhirnya tangan mungil terulur kepadanya dengan sebuah bingkisan cokielat dengan pita berwarna hijau. Ia menatap ke arah adik kelasnya sekali lagi.

"Ini untukmu, _Senpai_… Balasan untuk cokelat pemberianmu kemarin." Kata Alyss sambil tersenyum kecil pada _Senpai_nya.

"Ah, ya.." Kevin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia meraih bingkisan ungu itu dari tangan Alyss dan menatapnya. "Terima kasih," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh, ya.." Alyss melebarkan matanya sambil membunyikan kedua jarinya yang lentik. "Karena cokelat itu ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa kau lihat, sebaiknya makan pelan-pelan saja, ya." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mungkin aku akan memakannya di rumah nanti." Jawab Kevin sambil memasukkan bingkisan itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Terima kasih ya, Alyss-_chan_."

Alyss merasa wajahnya panas seketika. Jika telinganya tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran saat itu, jika keramaian di perpustakaan itu tidak membuatnya salah dengar, itu adalah kali pertama Kevin-senpai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Alyss-_chan_'.

"I..I..iya, sama-sama, _Sen..pai_.." jawabnya terbata-bata. "Nah, bisakah aku meminta tolong?" tanya Alyss takut-takut.

"Hmm?"

"Tolong berikan bingkisan ini pada Gil-_niichan_." Kata Alyss takut-takut sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan cokelat dengan pita berwarna pink.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja." Jawab Kevin kembali dingin.

"Terima kasih banyak," Alyss mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ya..ya.." Kevin kembali fokus dengan buku di pangkuannya sekarang. Hatinya agak panas ketika melihat bungkusan cokelat yang mirip dengan miliknya itu.

"Ah… tapi, kalau aku tidak salah, aku harus menyerahkannya ke kealasnya sendiri." Gumam Alyss pada dirinya sendiri. "_Senpai_, sebaiknya aku sendiri saja yang menyerahkan.." katanya sambil mengambil kembali cokelat di tangan senpainya itu.

Kevin hanya memandangi sosok Alyss yang sekarang memunggunginya―berlari keluar perpustakaan. Ia menghela napas berat dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat terabaikan karena sebungkus cokelat.

Alyss berlari menuju gedung tempat kelas Gil berada. Sesampainya di depan kelas Gil, Alyss menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika ia melihat salah satu kenalannya, Revis-senpai keluar dari kelasnya.

"Revis-_senpai_,"

"Oh, halo, Alyss, lama tidak jumpa.." sapa Revis sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Gil-_senpai_?"

"Gil? Oh, tentu..tentu.." Revis tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendangakkan kepalanya dan berteriak keras. "Gil, ada yang mencarimu!"

Jujur saja, Alyss merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia merasa malu dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tidak pernah kembali ke sana lagi untuk selamanya.

"Oh, kau, ternyata." Kata Gil ketika ia melihat sosok Alyss di luar kelasnya.

"Ini, cokelat yang kujanjikan padamu, _Niichan_.." jawab Alyss sambil menyerahkan cokelat itu. Ia tidak berani memandang sosok Gil dengan iris emasnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa takut dan tidak nyaman sekarang.

"Oh, terima kasih ya." Jawab Gil datar.

"Dimakan pelan-pelan yah," tambah Alyss berbasa-basi. "Aku pergi dulu, kalau begitu.." kata Alyss sambil berlari emninggalkan gedung itu.

'_Tuntas sudah semua janjiku pada Gil Niichan, dan aku juga sudah membalas cokelat Kevin-senpai, aku bisa tenang sekarang.._' batin Alyss dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki bayangan atau pun pemikiran sekecil apapun bahwa semuanya akan menjadi jauh lebih rumit dibanding semua novel percintaan yang pernah dibacanya. Dan ia tidak menyangka saat itu, kalau suatu hari nanti ia harus memilih antara kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

.

.

.

"_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Alyss tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berharap mendapat pertanyaan itu dari seorang Gilbert Nightray yang ia anggap seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri yang sejak ia kecil tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini. Hatinya bimbang seketika itu juga. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia dengan pernyataan itu, ia merasa datar dan…hampa.

Dan entah mengapa, ia menyadari bahwa hatinya perih karena sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu alasannya. Jelas bukan karena Gil. Ini lebih seperti sebuah harapan dari dalam diri Alyss yang tiba-tiba saja seperti terpatahkan oleh pernyataan tadi. Dadanya sesak, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Ia tidak mau menyesal dengan pilihannya nanti.

'_Ini…Ini bukan yang kuinginkan.._' batin Alyss dalam hati. '_Oh Tuhan, kumohon…tolong selamatkan aku dari kebimbangan ini.._' Ia mengambil napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'_Semoga saja "keajaiban" itu benar-benar ada dan bisa mengubah segalanya…_'

…**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: ** Yah.. demikianlah Chapter 3 ini berkhir..menyisakan sebuah _cliffhanger_ yang sekiranya bakalan menyiksa para reader sekalian hohoho #disaplek harisen Sharon#

Maaf juga buat misstypo yang (mungkin) tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Waktu buat fic ini, Alyss terus-terusan ngerepeat lagu _Aka no Seijaku (soundtracknya Shakugan no Shana) _sama _Taking Chances_ nya Jeng _Celine Dion_

Buat _imouto-chan_ Alyss tercinta yang kemarin tersesat di Afrika bareng Afika dan Oz demi mempromosikan biskuit rasa es krim jeruk sampai ke luar negeri.. #digampar sendal jepit#

Yah..siapa lagi kalau bukan jeng _**Alice Safira**_

_Neechan_mu ini minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat fic lebih dari 4636 kata..

Memang _neechan_mu ini tidak bakat bikin fic panjang-panjang.

Hohohoho… *ngibrit dan ngumpet di posko anti gempa*

Untuk _**Kenzaburo Funabashi-san**_ yang berada nun jauh di sana di negara antah berantah #what the-#

Alyss mau minta maaf kalau ternyata bukan ini yang _Funabashi-san_ tahu soal fic di atas.

Dan soal "Liam-_senpai_" yang asli, tolong maafkan Alyss karena membuatnya terlihat benar-benar garang dan menakutkan di sini yah..*bows over and over*

Alyss minta maaf kalau cerita di sini membuat _Funabashi-san_ sakit hati, Alyss sama sekali tidak bermaksud, tapi Alyss harus menceritakan kenyataan yang Alyss tahu dari teman Alyss (yang punya permasalahan ini)

Alyss harap _Funabashi-san_ mau mengerti yah..

Sekali lagi, Alyss harus menekankan kalau di chapter ini, semuanya dibahas dari sudut pandang **karakter** ALYSS, _**BUKAN**_ dari sudut pandang Kevin atau pun Gil.

Jadi tolong jangan salah paham yah..

Buat _**Morisawa 'Ryuzaki' Morishita**_-_san_, Alyss cuman berharap (kalau seandainya) _Mori-san_ membaca fic ini, _Mori-san_ bisa mengerti posisi temen Alyss dan nggak menyalahkan semuanya sebagai kesalahan dia.

Alyss harap _Mori-san_ bisa sadar kalau semua yang ada di pikiran _Mori-san_ itu salah besar… Tapi sekali lagi, Alyss cuma bisa berharap ada keajaiban supaya―entah bagaimana caranya―_Mori-san_ mau membaca fic ini.

Last, buat para readers-_sama_, Alyss mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih karena sudah mau setia menunggu fic yang updatenya kudu nunggu ayam-ayam Andi ketemu dulu #korban iklan *bows*

Minna-san, Alyss pingin tahu bagaimana pendapat dan penilaian kalian tentang karakter-karakter di sini,

Kalian bisa langsung PM Alyss atau tulis di review dengan cara meg-klik tombol 'Review' di bawah ini, yah..

Alyss sangat butuh penilaian kalian tentang personality masing-masing dari karakter di sini (tidak termasuk bagian OOC Liam, hahahaha #PLAK!#)

Jadi di sini ada karakter yang Alyss butuhkan penilainnya dari para readers sekalian:

Alyss

Sharon

Break

Kevin

Gil

Elliot

Charlotte

Sebenernya kalo mau kasih penilaian tentang karakter lain di luar yang sudah disebutin di atas juga Alyss nggak keberatan kok. Alyss malah seneng kalo para readers sekalian mau meluangkan waktu buat kasih penilaian tentang mereka semua.

Dan Alyss harus minta maaf mengenai Liam (terutam buat para fans berat Liam, _wherever you are_) karena telah dengan semena-mena membuat Liam yang begitu tak berdaya dengan Break (well, itu kenyataan) menjadi super-duper OOC. #digaplok pake jamban

Nah, sekian dulu fic kali ini..  
>tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan fic-fic lain dari Alyss yah..*waves*<p>

_Jaa.._

_Matta ashita ne.._

_Minna-san.._

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna.. Alyss sekarang udah terbebas dari jeratan UAS nih…*bahagia karena akhirnya bisa mengetik fic tanpa harus khawatir tentang tugas dan lain lain*

Woofff..*sighs*

Baiklah, setelah sempat kehilangan mood melanjutkan fic ini #digampar readers#

Akhirnya setelah kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi beberapa saat lalu, teman Alyss pun menjadi galau lagi..

Nangis bombay dan minta ficnya dilanjutin lagi *curcol dadakan*

Well, karena tidak tahan melihat wajah _nakama_ Alyss yang udah kembik-kembik mirip sapi makan keripik (?) akhirnya Alyss putuskan untuk melanjutkannya..

Jika para readers berpikir di chapter 4 ini kalian akan mulai mendapat permasalahan…

Fu fu fu…kalian salah besar *_yandere mode_: kumat* #plak!#

By the way ada kuda lumping makan jahe (?), sekarang Alyss udah resmi jadi murid SMA kelas 2 lho~ *tebar _confetti_* *siapa yang tanya?* #Plak!#

Dan tentu saja, sebagai anak IPA *cieee yang IPA..yang IPA..* #Double Plak!#

Alyss harus bilang dari sekarang kalau kemungkinan Alyss buat ngetik fic bakal lebih lambat lagi dari tahun lalu. Dikarenakan oleh banyaknya tugas yang menunggu saya..*merinding*

Dan tak lupa Alyss ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat _**Siebte Gloxinia**_-_san_ yang udah mau repot-repot memberi review buat Chapter 3. Hohoho, iya makanya kemarin dulu Alyss minta maaf buat para fans Liam sejagad raya #plak!#

Alyss akjan berusaha buat masukin saran Glo-_san_ di chapter kali ini. *winks*

Iya bener, Liam jahat bin sadis di sini #digampar wajan#

_Sou ka_, di chapter ini kita akan membahas tentang Kevin Regnard (yang artinya fic kali ini bakal dominan dengan Kevin POV) tentu saja dengan Gil POV juga. *nyengir kuda ga jelas* #dirajam emping#

Oke tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo domikado-domino *ngaco*.. kita mulai saja fic nya

_Saa.._

_Hajimemashou, minna_..

**Warning(S):** OOC, OOT, Lebay, Drama-Queen mode: on, Alay, Misstypos dll.

**Disclaimer(S):** Pandora Hearts milik Mochijun_-sensei_ seorang! _Go_ Mochijun! *semangat '45*

**Things You Never Know**

**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi?_

_Ya..bermimpi untuk memiliki kisah cinta.._

_Seperti yang sering kau lihat di anime-anime favoritmu?_

_Di komik dan novel kesayanganmu?_

_Pernahkah kau berharap untuk merasakannya?_

_Inginkah kau memilikinya?_

**Kevin's POV :**

Aku masih terpaku pada buku tua yang sedang kubaca. Hari ini lagi-lagi perpustakaan dipenuhi dengan lautan siswa yagn selalu gaduh dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru mereka. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir mengapa mereka tidak bisa menenenangkan dirinya hanya untuk beberapa detik saja. Suara-suara yang riuh benar-benar membuatku kesulitan berkonsentrasi pada buku yang kubaa ini. Beruntung, tempat favoritku masih kosong, sehingga aku masih bisa menemukan 'surga kecilku' di ruangan ini.

Dari balik bulu mataku aku melihat sosok bayangan yang berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku mengerang dalam hati. Sudah cukup aku terganggu dengan kebisingan di lorong sebelah. Aku tidak mau diganggu dengan orang yang hanya akan bertanya padaku sebagai kakak kelas mengenai letak buku pelajaran yang mereka butuhkan.

Ku angkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa sosok yang mendekatiku itu dan bersiap untuk mengusirnya sebelum ia sempat menanyakan pertanyaan yang hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja. Saat itulah otakku dengan cepat menyadari keberadaan gadis mungil itu. Matakku melebar untuk beberapa saat. Ya, di depanku berdiri gadis yang sudah bisa kuanggap cukup mengerti tentang diriku. Aku tahu ini terkesan konyol, hanya saja dia memang sudah menjadi seperti sesuatu yang aku…inginkan. Entahlah, sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa melihat sebuah kantung serut berwarna ungu yang menggantung di pergelangan tangannya yang kecil itu. Dan entah kenapa, mataku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya di depanku persis.

"_Konnichiwa, Senpai.."_ Suara Alyss akhirnya terdengar.

"Ah, _konnichiwa_," balas Kevin cepat. Matanya masih saja memandang kantung serut ungu itu. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, ya..ini..aku hanya ingin memberimu ini.." Kevin melihat Alyss mulai membuka serut kantung itu dan mengeluarkan dua buah bingkisan cokelat dengan warna pita yang berbeda.

Pada awalnya, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa adik kelasnya itu tidak langsung memberikannya saja. Malah, Alyss sempat mengamati kedua bingkisan itu seara teliti untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang cepat. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mendapatkan sebuah bingkisan dengan pita hijau.

"Ini untukmu, _Senpai_… Balasan untuk cokelat pemberianmu kemarin." Kata Alyss sambil tersenyum kecil pada _Senpai_nya.

"Ah, ya.." Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain meraih bingkisan ungu itu dari tangan Alyss dan menatapnya. "Terima kasih," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh, ya.." Alyss melebarkan matanya sambil membunyikan kedua jarinya yang lentik. "Karena cokelat itu ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa kau lihat, sebaiknya makan pelan-pelan saja, ya." Jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Mungkin aku akan memakannya di rumah nanti." Jawabnya sambil memasukkan bingkisan itu ke dalam saku celananya. "Terima kasih ya, Alyss-_chan_."

"I..I..iya, sama-sama, _Sen..pai_.." jawab gadis itu terbata-bata. "Nah, bisakah aku meminta tolong?" tanya Alyss takut-takut.

"Hmm?"

"Tolong berikan bingkisan ini pada Gil-_niichan_." Kata Alyss yng entah mengapa suaranya mengecil sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan cokelat dengan pita berwarna pink.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja." Jawab Kevin kembali dingin.

"Terima kasih banyak," Alyss mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sesaat setelah kedua bingkisan transparan itu berada di telapak tangannya, Kevin mengamati bentuk dari cokelat yang ada di dalamnya. Sepintas, keduanya terlihat sama: keduanya memiliki bentuk bulan dan bintang. Namun, ketika ia menajamkan indera penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat bahwa ada yang berbeda pada kedua bungkusannya berisi 3 cokelat yang cukup besar itu. Pada bungkusan dengan pita berwarna hijau terdapat bentuk spade, sementara pada bungkusan lainnya terdapat bentuk bunga sakura. Dan tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, hatinya menjadi panas melihat bingkisan cokelat yang mirip dengan miliknya itu.

"Ya..ya.." Kevin kembali fokus dengan buku di pangkuannya sekarang.

"Ah… tapi, kalau aku tidak salah, aku harus menyerahkannya ke kealasnya sendiri." Gumam Alyss pada dirinya sendiri. "_Senpai_, sebaiknya aku sendiri saja yang menyerahkan.." katanya sambil mengambil kembali cokelat di tangan senpainya itu.

Kevin yang terkejut dengan tingkah adik kelasnya itu hanya bisa menatap gadis berambut panjang itu meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan sesaat setelah ia mengambil bingkisan cokelat yang ditujukan untuk Gilbert dari tangannya. Iris merah darahnya hanya memandangi sosok Alyss yang sekarang memunggunginya―berlari keluar perpustakaan. Ia menghela napas berat dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat terabaikan karena sebungkus cokelat.

'_Alyss-chan…_' batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kevin memandangi bingkisan cokelat yang sudah hampir meleleh yang diberikan oleh Alyss. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ingatannya tentang dua hari lalu belum sekalipun terlupakan sama sekali dari dalam otaknya. Menguap pun tidak. Dan lamunannya pun buyar seketika ketika ia merasakan tepukan di punggungnya.

"Kevin Regnard akhirnya jatuh cinta juga~" suara adik Kevin yang sangat tidak lazim pun terdengar.

Kevin memutar tubuhnya supaya ia bisa melihat ke arah adiknya yang cukup unik itu. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah adiknya yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Break?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya dan membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia gunakan di batang hidungnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Kevin, semua orang di dunia ini bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah hanya dengan sekali melihat tingkah lakumu dan ekspresimu." Jawab Break yang tetap tidak melepaskan senyumannya yang penuh misteri itu.

"Kau pikir dia akan semudah itu jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Kevin lagi.

"Tidakkah kau sudah cukup melihat banyak bukti?" balas Break lagi. "Dia memberimu cokelat! Apalagi yang kau tunggu?"

Kevin menunduk. Ia masih ragu dengan perkataan adiknya barusan itu. Mengingat hal lain yang terjadi saat itu. Bingkisan yang juga sama dengan miliknya untuk orang lain yang bahkan ia tidak ingin sebut namanya di muka bumi ini. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin mengulang kembali kesalahan-kesalahan yang dulu sudah ia perbuat. Dan ia tidak mau terluka lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ia juga memberikan cokelat yang sama pada Gil, kau pikir itukah yang disebut pernyataan cinta dari seorang Alyss?" jawab Kevin skeptis. "Aku rasa tidak." Tambahnya lagi seraya mengelus dahinya yang sekarang mulai terasa berat.

"Jika kau tanya padaku, Kevin-_niisan_," Break duduk di tepi meja belajar Kevin sambil mengulum permennya yang ke-30 malam itu. "Alyss menyukaimu, hanya saja, ia masih belum menyadarinya."

"Terserah kau saja," Kevin menhembuskan napasnya dengan berat dan melepaskan kacamata yang sudah menggantung di ujung hidungnya. "Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"Tapi…" Break menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil menunjukkan pose berpikirnya yang terkenal. "Tidakkah ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika seandainya Gil juga menginginkan gadis itu?"

Kevin terhenyak mendengar perkataan adik kandungnya itu. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Lidahnya kelu dan otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jauh lebih jelas dari yang ia tangkap dari perkataan Break barusan. Ya, ketakutannya bahwa ia harus memperebutkan Alyss dengan Gil yang selama ini ia takutkan mungkin saja menjadi kenyataan.

"Dan lagi, setelah kejadian yang terjadi dulu pada Nona Sinclair kesayanganmu itu, kau dan Gil…."

"Cukup Break!" Kevin memukul mejanya dan berdiri saat itu juga. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena menahan marah. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengungkit masa lalu?"

"Hmmmm.." Break menutup matanya dan kembali tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu."

Kevin menatap Break dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak melepaskan pandangannya sekalipun yang ia lihat hanya punggung dari sosok pecinta kue dan permen itu.

"Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau semua yang kukatakan tadi akan terjadi." Suara Break tiba-tiba menjadi sedingin es, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kevin sendiri. "Sejauh yang aku lihat, Kevin, Alyss akan segera menemukan sebuah persimpangan antara dirimu dan Gil yang tidak bisa ia elakkan."

"Aku tahu."

"Semua itu tergantung padamu, jika kau menginginkannya, maka pastikan kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada Nona Sinclair." Break berjalan perlahan hingga suara langkah kakinya tidak lagi terdengar di koridor mansion.

Kevin menghela napas dengan barat sambil memijit kedua sisi kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah kertas sketsa yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat pikirannya sebelum Break datang dan menghancurkan lamunan serta konsetrasinya. Di atas kertas itu tergores sketsa kasar seorang gadis mungil. Bukan, dia bukan Alyss, namun entah mengapa dia teringat akan gadis itu ketika sedang menggambar tadi.

Kevin menyisipkan kertas itu dalam sebuah arsip pribadi miliknya. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera meniup lilin yang sejak tadi menjadi sumber penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Hari sudah larut malam dan ia benar-benar sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan urusan ini lebih dalam. Ia beranjak ke arah ranjang berbahan bulu angsa yang menjadi tempat kesukaannya menghabiskan kegiatannya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya itu. Kepala sudah terbenam di tengah kenikmatan bantal berkualitas tinggi itu.

Dalam satu helaan napas, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, sehingga ketika ia terbangun, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Sayangnya, ia sadar bahwa ini semua adalah realita yang harus ia hadapi. Sayangnya, ia tahu bahwa harapannya itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Angin malam musim panas yang kering masuk melalui celah selambu kamar yang sekarang menjadi bersinar lembut karena sinar bulan yang lembut yang sedang purnama. Dan angin itu dengan mudah mengantar laki-laki itu ke alam mimpinya, ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

Gil menatap ke arah bingkisan cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Iris emasnya sama sekali tidak berketip memandangi pemberian orang yang sudah memberinya nama panggilan _niichan_ itu. Memang inilah kebiasaan seorang Gilbert Nightray ketika ia sedang berpikir keras. Matanya yang indah―namun tajam dan menakutkan seperti mata elang―itu tidak akan berketip samapai ia menemukan penyelesaian dari permasalahan yang sedang ia geluti. Atau mungkin juga, sampai ia menyerah mengenai permasalahan itu sendiri.

Ia menghela napas. Ia sedang risau saat ini. Jujur saja, ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis bangsawan di Pandora _Gakuen_ yang memang selama ini menjadi incarannya. Malangnya, gadis itu menolaknya tanpa ada pemikiran lebih lanjut untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Tentu saja, batinnya, ia seharusnya sedang meratapi kegagalannya dalam menyatakan cinta yang mungkin saja sudah keseratus kalinya dalam hidupnya―dengan hasil yang selalu sama, ditolak.

Namun, yang saat ini merisaukannya bukanlah penolakan dari gadis bangsawan itu. Bukan juga karena rasa sedihnya karena selalu ditolak oleh semua gadis incarannya. Ia sekarang merisaukan perasaannya yang―anehnya―merasa ringan ketika melihat bingkisan dari Alyss itu. Memorinya ketika Alyss memberanikan diri datang ke ruang kelasnya sendirian dan memberikannya padanya secara langsung tanpa melalui perantara Kevin Regnard―dan sungguh, ia bersyukur karena Kevin tidak perlu mendatanginya hanya untuk memberikan hadiah dari adik kesayangannya itu―atau pun Elliot, adik angkatnya.

"Gil,dari siapa itu?" suara berat dibelakangnya membuat pria jangkung itu menoleh ke arah Liam.

"Oh, kau Liam." Jawab Gil singkat. "Ini dari Alyss." Jawab Gil seraya mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah bingkisan plastik itu.

"Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada gadis itu." Liam dengan datarnya mengomentari hal itu sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Gadis itu, Alyss Baskerville," kata Liam dengan perlahan namun tegas. "memilik perasaan khusus pada Kevin Regnard sampah itu." tambahya dengan nada yang bisa menunujukkan betapa ia membenci seorang Kevin Regnard.

Ia melihat Liam, dengan kacamata bulatnya mendekati dirinya yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Tanpa diragukan oleh Gil, Liam pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ya, Dirinya, Kevin, dan Alyss itu sendiri. Bukannya Gil tidak tahu hal itu. Terus terang saja, ia juga merasakan firasat buruk bahwa Alyss memiliki perasaan yang berbeda kepada salah satu di antara mereka.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar." Tanggap Gil disertai dengan anggukan kecil darinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat. "Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, kan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau mau saran dariku?" Tanya Liam tanpa berbasa-basi lagi. "Kalau kau mau mendapatkannya, maka kau harus lebih dulu 'mencurinya'." Tambah Liam tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gil.

"Mencurinya?" Gil tertawa kecut. "Bagaimana mungkin aku 'mencurinya' jika hatinya saja sudah tidak kumiliki, Liam?" tanya Gil dengan nada yang sangat miris.

"Gil, apakah otakmu sudah mati?" balas Liam tidak kalah pedas. "Biasanya kau begitu ambisius dalam mendapatkan sesuatu," Ia kembali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan untuk mencuri hatinya, bukan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi kau mau aku memilikinya…" kalimat Gil terputus sesaat setelah laki-laki itu berhasil menebak jalan pikiran kawan karibnya itu.

"Hanya dengan mengikatnya sebagai kekasihmu saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat sampah itu menderita," jawab Liam sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau memang, gadis itu dan si sampah memang saling menyukai satu sama lain." Tambahnya lagi.

"…" Gil benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Membayangkan hal itu saja, ia sudah tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Bukan, bukan tentang Kevin, ini tentang Alyss sendiri.

"Dan lagi," Liam berhenti sejenak saat ia memandang ke arah jendela yang sejak tadi tertutup selambu. "Bukankah hal ini juga menguntungkanmu, Gil?" tambahnya seraya memandang ke arah Gil yang masih terkejut dengan semua rencana Liam.

Gil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lantai marmer yang mengkilap―karena selalu di lap oleh para pembantu setiap harinya. Otaknya berputar keras untuk berpikir jernih. Tentu saja, ia ingin menjadikan Alyss menjadi sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh dia seorang. Ia benci untuk berbagi, terutama pada Kevin. Tapi, ia tidak mau mebuat Alyss menjadi korban dari ambisi dan permain keduanya. Ia sadar bahwa sekuat apapun seorang Alyss Baskerville, ia pasti akan menangis―disadari atau tidak, secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung.

"Pikirkan dulu, usulku ini. Jika kau sudah memiliki keputusan, katakan saja padaku." Suara Liam terdengar lagi sesaat sebelum ia merasakan tangan Liam menepuk bahunya dan berlalu dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"_Apakah kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?_"

Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja terucap dari bibirnya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia sudah berada di depan gadis itu dan menyatakan hal itu.

'_Apa yang kulakukan? Aku akan menariknya semakin jauh ke dalam persoalan ini!'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Di depannya, gadis itu, menatapnya dengan mata indahnya yang membulat karena terkejut dengna pernyataan itu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya guratan merah yang ia harapkan. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Kulitnya yang putih itu menjadi semakin tampak tak bernyawa karena darahnya seperti membeku saat ungkapan itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

'_Kami-sama, tasukete onegai shimasu…_' Ucapnya dalam hati untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**..TBC..**

**A/N: **Taddaaaaaaaa! Sesuai dengan rencana Alyss, chapter kali ini pun menjadi cliffhanger! #ditimpuk galon#

Yah, emang sengaja Alyss bikin begini kok, biar nambah seru dikit gitu.. *BGM: Huuuuuuuuuu*

Makanya, Alyss mohon I bulan puasa yang panas ini, mohon readers-san mau berbaik hati berceloteh ria di sini.

Oh, ya, sebelumnya Alyss ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan yah.. *tiba-tiba pake baju koko* #salah kostum#

Okeh, balik lagi ke topik semula,

Alyss masih tidak henti-hentinya mengemis saran, penilaian tentang karakter dalam fic ini, dan juga kritik yang membangun untuk kelangsungan fic ini *lebay bombay*

Dan makasih banyak sekali lagi buata _**Siebte Gloxinia-san **_dan juga _**Aozoru Kuromishita-san **_buat reviewnya di hapter 3. *ngasih tumpeng tetangga*

Jangan lupa untuk review fic Alyss yang lain yah *winks*

Jaa,

Matta ashita ne,

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna.. Alyss baru balik dari Hongkong nih.. #dirajam sendal jepit#

Maaf ya, Alyss udah lama gak nyentuh kompi-chan, yang berarti juga udah lama ga nengok fic ini..

Hontou ni gomenasai *bows*

Gak kerasa, temen Alyss yang dulu galau sekarang udah berhasil move on. Alyss sempet bingung apa Alyss harus meng_discontinue_ fic ini atau nggak, mengingat orangnya sendiri kayaknya juga sudah lupa mengenai _project fic_ ini *ngelirik ke arah temen Alyss* dan juga rendahnya _review_ dari para_ reader_ sejak terakhir kali Alyss _update_. *pundung*

Jadi, Alyss memutuskan buat segera menuntaskan kisah nyata ini dalam 1 atau 2 fic terakhir. Itu pun kalo Alyss sempet langsung update karena padatnya ulangan dan tugas anak IPA kelas 2 macam saya *kluk*. Mohon maaf kalo seandainya keputusan Alyss ini bikin sebagian kecil _readers_ kecewa, karena jujur aja Alyss udah gak _mood_ juga ngurusin fic ini (terutama si "Kevin" yang asli dalam kehidupan nyata).

Alyss harap _readers-sama_ mau mengerti keputusan Alyss.

_Saa.._

_Hajimemashou, minna_..

**Warning(S):** OOC, OOT, Lebay, Drama-Queen mode: on, Alay, Misstypos dll.

**Disclaimer(S):** Pandora Hearts milik Mochijun_-sensei_ seorang! _Go_ Mochijun! *semangat '45*

**Things You Never Know**

**2012 © Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

_Pernahkah kau bermimpi?_

_Ya..bermimpi untuk memiliki kisah cinta.._

_Seperti yang sering kau lihat di anime-anime favoritmu?_

_Di komik dan novel kesayanganmu?_

_Pernahkah kau berharap untuk merasakannya?_

_Inginkah kau memilikinya?_

Alyss memandang langit yang biru keunguan itu. Matanya sayu dan sembap, tanda kegalauan hatinya yang benar-benar terpancar dari langit kelam pertanda datangnya badai itu. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat, menutup matanya. Berharap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Berharap ia masih memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk menebus semua dosanya.

"Alyss?" suara Alice membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah kembarannya itu. Wajah Alice berkerut ketika melihat wajah kakaknya yang muram.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Alyss berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Alice dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yah, bisa kau katakan begitu." Jawab Alice tanpa bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia sadar keadaan kakaknya saat ini. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghiburnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Alyss berusaha mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya yang pucat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada adiknya sekalipun hatinya pedih. "Aku sudah lelah menantimu." Tambahnya setengah berbisik.

'_Ya… Aku sudah terlalu lelah'_

**Flashback**

"Kau serius?!" teriak Sharon histeris sambil membelalakkan _iris magenta_nya.

Alyss mengangguk pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau salah, tapi…" suaranya semakin mengecil ketika ia mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Gil _nii-chan _sudah sering kali membantuku dan baik pada kita semua, jadi…"

"Kau tahu, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus." Sahut Break memotong perkataan Alyss, membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Maksudmu apa sih?" tanya Alice yang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya karena tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan ketiga teman dan saudaranya itu.

Break melumat habis permen lolipop yang ada di tangannya dalam satu telanan, membuat semua gadis di depannya bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya. "Kalau kau hanya menerima dia karena kau merasa kasihan atau pun hutang budi, pada akhirnya itu bukanlah sebuah ikatan cinta."

"Heh, Badut! Sejak kapan kau jadi puitis seperti itu?" tanya Alice sweatdrop.

"Ara? Aku selalu puitis, hanya saja dengan Emily seorang. Ya kan, Emily?" jawab Break santai sambil menoleh ke arah boneka biru yang menempel di pundaknya.

"Mungkin kau benar, Break." Jawab Alyss sambil menghela napas. Bahunya agak berguncang ketika ia menatap Break. "Tapi aku sekarang tidak sanggup jika harus melukai mereka berdua lagi."

"Tolong anggap aku sebagai temanmu. Bukan sebagai adik dari Kevin." Balas Break datar sambil tersenyum.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sharon hati-hati.

"Silahkan." Jawab Alyss lesu, matanya memang sayu karena kekurangan tidur seminggu terakhir. "Kau boleh menanyakan apapun, Sharon."

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu pada mereka berdua?" tanya Sharon dengan mata serius.

"Aku…" suara Alyss tertahan sebentar. "Aku selalu merasa nyaman dengan Kevin-_senpai_." Jawabnya perlahan, membuat Sharon mengangguk sekali tanda untuk melanjutkan jawabannya. "Tapi… aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan pada Gil-_niichan_." Jawab Alyss lagi sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Cih! Jujur saja, aku takut melihat si _Wakame Atama_ itu!" komentar pedas Alice pun meluncur dengan mudahnya.

"Ya, aku juga merasa agak tidak nyaman dengannya." Aku Alyss. "Ada sesuatu… yang membuatku merasa tidak aman berada di dekatnya." Ia medesah lagi sebelum akhirnya menatap ketiga orang lainnya.

"Alice, Sharon, Break… Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Elly-_kun_." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. "Bagaimanapun juga, Elly-_kun_ sangat menghormati Gil-_niichan_ dan aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatanku dengannya hanya karena hal ini."

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sharon sambil memeluk Alyss dengan erat, ia benar-benar merasa prihatin dengna keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Alyss," panggil Break malas. "apa kau menerima Gilbert karena Elliot yang merekomendasikannya dibandingkan Kevin?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sangat serius.

Alyss memandang ke arah kekasih sahabatnya itu dengan mata kosong. Ia bukan gadis yang bodoh dan membiarkan lawan bicaranya dapat menebak jawabannya. Tapi hal ini memang membuat hatinya seperti ditonjok dengna sebuah gada besi dalam sekejap.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya seperti itu." Jawab Alyss penuh misteri, meninggalkan Break dengan tatapan mata yan gtiba-tiba saja menajam.

"Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita semua rusak hanya karena hal ini." Alyss menggeleng dengan kuat―berusaha mencegah air matanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang sejak tadi sudah bergetar.

_KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG GG!_

"Sebaiknya kau cepat menghapus air matamu, atau Si _Wakame Atama_ itu akan curiga." Alice menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Kau benar, Alice-kun…" jawab Break sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu depan kelas mereka. "Dia memang sudah datang."

"Ce-cepat sekali…" komentar Sharon sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kita beruntung hari ini Elliot tidak ada di sini sehingga aku bisa menyelinap ke kelasmu." Sahut Break sambil menyengir lebar ke arah Sharon.

"Doakan aku selamat, kawan-kawan…" desah Alyss pelan, memastika hanya mereka berempat yang bisa mendengarnya.

Alyss berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi menuju ke arah sosok yang gelap itu. Dalam sekejap, mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pintu depan kelas mereka.

"Menurutmu dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sharon cemas.

"Kalau dia menjadi kekasih Kevin, mungkin aku bisa memastikannya." Jawab Break sambil memandang ke arah kejauhan. "Tapi dia memilih orang itu, dan aku tidak bisa meyakinkan untuk yang selanjutnya."

**End of Flashback**.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gil menatap Alyss ddengan penuh selidik. Iris emasnya memperhatikan setiap detil wajah gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Alyss berusaha tidak memandang mata emas itu. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasa risih dengan mata itu.

"Baguslah." Jawab Gil sambil tersenyum puas. Ya, dia memang bahagia karena bisa memiliki gadis itu dan juga mengalahkan Kevin.

"Anooo.. Gil-_niichan_," panggil Alyss pelan. "Bolehkan aku berkata sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Gil tersenyum lebar, Alyss bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ini tentang Kevin-senpai." Tambah Alyss perlahan. Seketika itu juga raut wajah Gil dipenuhi kegelapan.

"Alyss, sudah kukatakan, urusan sampah itu biarlah menjadi urusanku dengan Liam." Jawab Gil sambil meraih tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Alyss.

"Bukan…" Alyss mengelak seepat mungkin menghindari tangan itu. "Ini mengenai perasaan Kevin-_senpai_."

Gil terhenyak melihat bahasa tubuh Alyss yang seakan-akan menghindari dirinya. Ia sadar ada sesuatu antara gadis itu dengan sampah yang ia benci sejak lama itu. Dan jelas, ini bukanlah kabar yang baik bagi dirinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gil pelan, berusaha mengontrol perasaannya.

"Aku…" suara Alyss tertahan sebelum akhirnya ia menarik napas dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kebun sekolah itu. "Aku menyukainya."

_DEG!_

Alyss masih belum melihatnya. Gadis itu masih saja memandangi langit biru yang bersih itu. Matanya tertutup untuk menikmati hembusan angin musim panas yang kering.

"Aku tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

_DEG! DEG!_

"Aku berharap _Niichan_ mau mengerti," Alyss membalas perkataannya. "Dan juga mau membiarkkanku untuk sendiri untuk memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi semuanya untuk kedepannya."

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Tentu saja."

Gil tahu perasaan Alyss yang sesungguhnya dan ia harusnya sudah bisa memprediksikan bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya cepat atau lambat. Namun ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

_DEG! DEG!_

"Maafkan aku." Kata Alyss perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut _baby-blue_ nya menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya, menegah Gil untuk menangkap mimik wajah gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

_DEG!_

_KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG GG!_

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke kelasku." Alyss membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Gil tanpa sekali pun berusaha memandang iris emas yang kesepian itu. "Permisi." Ia membungkuk dalam dan berlari secepatnya untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Gil memandangi gadis itu dari kejauhan. Wajahnya dingin, tidak ada ekspresi yang dapat ditebak bahkan oleh adiknya sendiri. Ia berdiri dengan tegap tanpa cacad cela. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat hingga kulitnya menjdai pucat.

"Apa aku kalah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Alyss berlari sekencang-kencangnya melawan arus angin. Membiarkan angin kering itu menerbangkan rambutnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia merasa tenang dengan sensasi itu. Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya telah mengantarkannya ke depan kelasnya. Ia mengambil napas yang panjang sambil terengah-engah dan melangkah masuk.

"Wow! Kau selamat darinya?" tanya Break jahil.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Sharon dengan pandangan khawatir. "Aku melihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya kalian sedang… bertengkar?"

"Aku memberitahukannya…" jawab Alyss pelan.

"Heh?! Memberitahukan apa?" tanya Alice yang masih sibuk mengunyah makan siangnya yang ke-10 hari itu.

"Kau tahu.. perasaanku pada Kevin-_senpai_."

Suara tarikan napas dari Sharon terdengar jelas. Alyss mengalihkan pandangannya pada Break yang masih mengulum permennya sambil bermain dengan bonekanya. Alice hanya menggerutu sambil melanjutkan kesibukannya. Alyss menghela napas sebelum akhirnmya menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursinya.

"Jadi… apa perasaanmu yang sesungguhnmya pada Kevin?" tanya Break akhirnya.

"Aku…" Alyss menunduk sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. "menyukainya…"

"Kau gadis yang kejam yah…" komentar pedas pun melayang tepat di telinga gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada kakakku, Badut?!" tanya Alice emosi, ia tidak terima kakak kembarnya dikatai seperti itu.

"Hmm… kau menyukai Kevin, tapi kau malah menerima Gil dan memberinya harapan kosong." Break memilin rambut panjang Sharon, membuat gadis itu bersemu dalam sekejap.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar, Break." Alyss tersenyum pahit. "Aku memang sangat jahat."

"Alyss! Jangan bi―"

"Dia benar, Alice. Aku bilang kalau aku tidak ingin menyakiti keduanya, namun pada kenyataannya aku malah menyakiti mereka lebih dari siapapun yang pernah kusakiti." Alyss memotong kalimat Alice sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua putus?" tanya Sharon yang akhirnya berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku hanya meminta waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk kami semua." Jawab Alyss mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku lagi." Tambahnya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk memutuskannya?" tanya Alice tanpa basa-basi.

"Mungkin…"

.

.

.

Kevin berbaring di atas rumput di halaman belakang Pandora _Gakuen_―kebiasaannya sejak ia masuk di sekolah itu setahun yang lalu. Iris merah darahnya menatap langit dengan pandangan yang tidak mampu dideskripsikan hanya dengan satu kata. Kemarahan, muak, kesedihan, kekecewaan benar-benar bercampur menjadi satu dalam pandangannya itu. Ia menutup matanya sambil menghela napas yang panjang. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Di dalam kepalanya masih teringat jelas apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan gadis itu.

"Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang di manapun aku berada?" gerutunya pela pada dirinya sendiri.

**Flashback**

"Tunggu dulu!"

Teriakan gadis itu terdengar nyaring di lorng yang sepi. Ya, saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tidak ada Charlotte-_senpai_, tidak ada Gil yang menkautkan itu, tidak ada orang-orang yang selalu ramai menggodanya ketika ia bertemu dan berbicara dengna Alyss. Hanya mereka berdua. Namun semuanya tidaklah sama sekarng, setelah gadis itu menerima pernyataan cinta dari Gil.

"Kevin-senpai!" teriak Alyss sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan keras, memastikan agar ia dapat mengetahui siapa yang sedang dipanggilnya.

"Oh, kau, Lyss.. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan malas sambil memandang gadis itu.

_Bohong_.

Bukan ini yang diharapkannya. Bukan ini yang ia ingin lakukan pada gadis dengan iris violet yang berkaca-kaca itu. Ia ingin memeluknya, mengatakan betapa gadis itu sangat berharga baginya. Betapa gadis itu sendiri adalah kekuatan bagi dirinya. Betapa ia ingin menjadi kekasihnya, sekalipun ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak cukup kuat melindunginya.

_Bohong_.

Ia selalu mendengar suaranya yang melengking itu di manapun ia berada. Ia menyadari keberadaan gadis itu dimanapun ia berada. Ia menyadari perasaan gadis itu yang sebenarnya. Hanya satu yang ia ingin tahu, mengapa ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang yang jelas-jelas tidak tulus mencintainya. Apakah ia mencintai Gil? Apakah ia lebih baik dari dirinya? Apakah ia tidak cukup bagi seorang Alyss Baskerville?

"_BAKA!"_ teriak Alyss sambil memukul pelan tubuhnya berulang-ulang. "Kalau kau lebih cepat, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini! Kita tidak akan menjadi seperti ini!" Suaranya bergetar hebat. Matanya, meskipun tidak meneteskan air mata, sudah berkaca-kaca seperti kristal yang mahal.

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan olehnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat tanpa suara. Ia memandangi gadis itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Menelusuri wajah mungilnya, memperhatikan tiap gestur tubuh yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini…" kata Alyss lagi, sorot matanya begitu pedih. "Aku tidak mau bersamanya…"

Jeritan hati gadis itu benar-benar memilukan baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menganggap Gil sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sekalipun ia sadar betapa Gil tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sampah seperti Liam.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Akhirnya kalimat itu mampu ia ucapkan. Ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu begitu terkejut dengan pernyatannya barusan. Setelah semua yang mereka alami. Setelah semua yang mereka hadapi bersama…

"Apa?" tanya Alyss pelan, iris matanya masih membulat.

"Aku akan menunggumu, menunggu Gil untuk meninggalkanmu." Jelasnya lagi.

Alyss terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak mampu berkata hal lain. Tidak ada lagi basa-basi seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi anda tawa diantara mereka. Semuanya hilang bersama hilangnya musim panas yang sekarang mulai berganti menjadi musim gugur yang begitu suram. Semua kenangan manis itu hilang seiring waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Kalau aku memutuskannya, apa kau mau denganku?"

Iris merah darahnya yang kali ini membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak pernah mendengar gadis berkata seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Sanggupkah ia? Dengan semua tekanan yang sekarang ia hadapi. Mampukah ia melindungi gadis itu? Dengan semua permasalahan yang ia alami.

"Jangan…" jawabnya dengan suara tercekat. "Jangan lukai Gil. Ia sudah kuanggapn seperti kakakku sendiri."

"Kumohon, Kevin…" pinta gadis itu dengan suara yang kian melemah. "Jangan lukai dirimu sendiri…" Alyss memandangnya dengan pandangan yang ia yakini hanya pernah terlihat saat gadis itu dikhianati oleh Jack Vessalius. "Jangan lukai aku lagi…" tambahnya memelas.

"Aku akan menunggumu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu untuk menyakitnya lebih dari sekarang, Alyss."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka bedua. Bagi Kevin Regnard, hal itu bukan masalah, karen amemang ia hidup dalam kesunyian selama 17 tahun hidupnya. Tapi, melihat seorang gadis ceria seperti Alyss berdiam diri di depannya, bukanlah hal yang baisa bagi dirinya.

"Berjanjilah…" suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Ha?"

"Berjanjilah," Alyss menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat. "Kau harus bisa berubah menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik dan menyelesaikan masalahmu saat kau menungguku."

"Aku…"

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, permisi." Alyss membungkuk pamit sebelum berlari hingga siluetnya menghilang dibalik bayang-bayang lorong.

**End of Flashback**

"_Dousuru yo, Kami-sama? Zen-zen iwanakatta… boku no hontou no kimochi…"_

**..TBC..**

**A/N: **Horeeeeee! Akhirnya jadi juga Chappy 5! *mencak-mencak di koridor rumah*

Mohon ampun buat semuanya karena updatenya harus nunggu berabad-abad.

Alyss tunggu reviewnya, karena mungkin chapter 6 adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini. *kluk*

Untuk ke depannya, Alyss bakal bikin sebuah fic tema halloween dulu. Alyss masih belum pasti apa Alyss harus buat dalam bahasa Inggris atau Indonesia, tapi semoga Alyss bisa publish sebelum Halloween datang. Doakan Alyss yah?! *winks*

Jaa,

Matta ashita ne,

Cordially yours,

**Alyss The Duchess of Vessalius**


End file.
